Vesper Potter
by blackenrose
Summary: life as Harry's sister is hard. “So I still, if you still?”She asked she looked down again unsure of his answer.“Oh I still, I very still.” He smiled... “That’s a, that’s a…” stuttered Vesper staring wide eyed and opened mouthed...
1. The Family

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter and co.

* * *

Vesper Potter gasped as four strong, very familiar arms rapped around her and lifted her off the ground. She laughs and wiggled In-between their arms, as her brother like best friends hug her closer.

"OK boys you can put me down now." She laughed as they put her down. Vesper looked up now to the faces of her best friends, who where more like brothers to her. There Ginger colored hair was the only thing the three of them had in commend along with the mischief making. The twins had grown tall over the summer now at lease a head taller than her. Though the trio had only seen each other the past month until the twins went to Egypt with their family they had grow a little more mature, and taller then her by about a foot. The trio was starting they fifth year at Hogwarts this year and there were closer then ever knowing that there only had three full years to cause as much mayhem as possible.

"Well you certainly _grown_" muttered Fred Weasley pointing looking at her chest, a playful smirk on his face, mirrored by his twin George.

"Oh shut up." She smiled lightly punching both twins' shoulders. She looked around the small pub, know as the Leaky Cauldron, it was dark and not really some where she would like to go alone. Vesper smiled and waved at Mr and Mrs Weasley, who have been like parents to her ever since she can remember.

The trio heard auguring meaning the Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were near by. Vesper then saw a dark messy haired boy with glasses on and he unsurprised that his best friends were having a fight yet again. His name was Harry Potter. He was her bother, although he lived with his Aunt and Uncial. He looked up and smiled at her, he walk past his friends and enveloped her in a hug. Even though he was a year younger he was only just her high.

"Hey Harry, how you been?" she ask as all ways interested in what he did, as there had only really know each other when he started Hogwarts.

"Good you know, you?" he said please that he had a sister even if he didn't get to see her often.

"Oh, dramatics as ever. Uncial Remus is teaching this year at school." She had told Harry about her Godfather who she had always called uncial. He was the only family she had known because on that faithful night the Potters were murdered. Dumbledore had insisted that the brother and sister be split up as it would be more likely that any death eaters looking for revenge would look for a brother and sister. So he had placed Harry with their Aunt and placed Vesper with one of her godfathers, for safety.

Harry smiled having some one how knew his parents was good.

"What's the problem then?" he chuckled

"Oh there's no problem just that I'll have to be on my toes. Not so many pranks this year." She smiled.

"Whaaa??" yelled the twins their eyes wide "no pranks?!"

"Well, some pranks" she smiled slyly and winked at the boys.

* * *

The train shuddered, the darkness stretched out in to the night, the air felt cold and made the hairs on your neck stand up. The cabin door open and Fred's sallowest was seen.

"What's going onnn?!" he whispered before being pushed forward and he fell on to the floor followed by two other figures. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in the darkness at the now mass of darkness.

"Ah, what was that?" came Vespers voice out of the darkness.

"That was me." Said a twin, George.

"Oi, don't hold that bit!" she hissed

"What bit?" You could heard the smirk in his voice

"That bit! Honestly since you two came back from Egypt your nothing but perverts!"

"That wasn't perverted." Said one twin

"But this is" said the other

Vesper screamed then a sound of some one hitting two people at once.

"Ouch!" hissed both twins. Vesper giggled, still sandwiched in-between the twins.

Coldness fill the cabin as a dark figure floated in the door way. Its human shape, over 9 foot tall, leering over everyone, its was wearing a dark hooded cloak revelling only its decaying gray hands .All happy feelings gone from the small cabin.

Vesper hid behind George's shoulder, she didn't like this thing in front of her. She felt like crying, she felt all her deadening feelings, the feeling of hope has left her. Light suddenly lights up the small compartment, and the creature was gone. Vesper looked around after getting over the spell of the creature, she saw everyone looking scared, she saw Remus standing there wand raised looking as tiered as always, there eyes met and he smiled softly and held out a hand to help her up, which she took, she notices that she was shaking, Remus hug her tightly.

"You alright?" he mumbled to her the others just coming out of what ever spell the creature put them in. Vesper just nodded and looked across to Harry, she gasped as she was he had fainted. She went over to him as Remus tended to the others. Vesper stroked his forehead lovingly, as Remus handed out chocolate.

"What was that thing?" she whispered her voice somehow sounded too loud for her ears in the silence. Remus sat next to her as the others in the cabin look at him also wanting to know what the creature from hell was.

"That was a dementor," he stared

"What? From Azkaban? What are there doing here?" crocked Ron whiter then usual for his fair skin.

"Yes there here to search the train for Sirius black." Remus's eyes met Vespers again at the name. Remus had told her of his friends, and what there have done. Vesper turned away to Harry, still unconscious, she took a bit out of the chocolate.

Harry eventually woke and asks the same questions, Remus then left to talk to the driver and after making sure Harry and everyone were alright, Vesper and the twins left to change into their robes.

* * *

Oliver Wood had called a meeting for the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the beginning of October, to discuss tactics for the new season. Oliver Wood was now a burly seventeen-year-old in his final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly changing rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch pitch.

"This is our last chance- My last chance- to win the Quidditch Cup," He said as he begins striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of the year. I'll never get another chance. Gryffindor haven't won for seven years now. OK, so we have had the worst look in the world, because of injuries and then the tournament being called off last year…" Wood swallowed, as if the memory brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know that we have the _best-ruddy-team-in-the-school,"_ he told them, punching a fist in to his other hand, an old manic glint in his eyes again.

"We have three superb chasers." he pointed at Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Vesper Potter.

"We got two unbeatable Beaters,"

"Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred in a girly voice as he and George both pretending to blush.

"And we have a Seeker that has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumble, glaring at Harry with a furious pride. "And me." He added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good, too, Oliver," said Vesper.

"Cracking Keeper," said George.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have been ours. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance…."

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred, George and Vesper look sympathetic.

"Oliver, this is our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

In full determination, the team started training sessions, three times a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish the team's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge silver Quidditch Cup.

In fact Vesper, Fred and George had taking to putting muddy markings on their faces at the beginning of every training session, claiming it helps them force on the task at hand.

When the team returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after a hard hour training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practise had gone, to find the room buzzing with excitement.

"What's happened?" Vesper heard Harry ask Ron and Hermione.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron

"Excellent," said Fred "we need to visit Zonko's."

Vesper listen to Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing Harry not being able to go to Hogsmeade, as she search in her bag for some chocolate she had left in it.

"OUCH!" Vesper shouted ripping her hand out of her bag, finding Ron's pet rat, Scabbers hanging off of her finger by his teeth. The rat let go as she shook her hand to try and get it off. Crookshanks, who had been sat in Hermione's lap pounced at the rat as it ran for its life, the large cat chased Scabbers around the common room until the rat scurried under an old chest of draws, where Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs and started making furious swipes beneath the chest with its front paw.

"Ron, that bloody rat of yours is a menace!" Vesper angry stated.

"Vesper, are you all right?" asked Harry as Oliver Wood pushed passed the crown of students. Vesper nodded trying to top the blood running down her finger where Scabbers had bitten her.

"You injured?!" Gasped Wood seeing the bit on her hand, his mouth open and shut a few time before he stuttered out "hospital wing now."

"I'm OK, Oliver, really." Vesper told him but he shook his head he begin muttering something about "infections" and "disease". Wood suddenly look as if he was going to faint.

"Maybe we should take _him_ to the hospital wing." Vesper mumbled to Fred as he nodded and he and George took Wood by the elbows and gently pulled him out of the common room, followed by Vesper.

* * *

Vesper and the twins had their pockets full of sweets and stuff from Zonko's as there sat down for the Halloween feast, as there plan what mischief there could do with what there had gotten.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghost, as they popped out of the walls and tables to do a spot of formation gliding.

Everyone was in good spirits, as there left the hall and went back to there dorms. However the Gryffindor's were all jamming the corridor towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Vesper heard Percy's voice as he came bustling through the crowd. Vesper stood on her tip toes and saw what everyone had stopped for.

The Fat Lady had gone; her portrait slashed and had chunks missing completely.

"Somebody, get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Percy said, in a sudden sharp voice.

The next moment, Professor Dumbledore was sweeping towards the portrait; the Gryffindor's squeezed together, to let him through.

Dumbledore took one look at the ruined portrait and turn to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape hurrying towards him.

"We need to find her." Said Dumbledore

"There she is headmaster." Said Snape nodding toward the other end of the corridor, the painting was of Africa; but there hiding behind a large rock was the Fat Lady, shaking, crying and scared. Everyone rush over to the painting.

"My dear Lady, who did this to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"The one there all talk about. Sirius Black, he was here in the castle." The fat lady cried from her hiding place.

"Everyone to the great hall immediately!" orders Dumbledore the large crowd of Gryffindor's turns and heads for the great hall, all a little afraid that the murderer was here in the castle.

Vesper went to fine Fred, George, and Harry.

* * *

That night all the houses slept in the great hall, as the teachers search the castle. Vesper slept near her brother, but she couldn't sleep. She heard Snape and Dumbledore talking, as there approached she heard,

"Should we tell the Potters?" asked Snape

"Not yet, there need to sleep."

"Headmaster, you know I expressed my feelings about Blacks friend, he would have let him in the castle, you know Lu…"

"I know you expressed them, but I do not believe that a single person inside this castle would have help Black enter it." There left the hall

Just then Harry turned over and Vesper saw that he was awake as well. She knew he'd have questions that she didn't know how to answer; not now any way, she shut her eyes, she heard a howl in the distance and then she fell into darkness.

The weather had worsened steadily as first Quidditch match drew nearer. The Gryffindor team were training harder then ever even under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seekers arm's still injured." Said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious what they're doing. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chance…"

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"And we have been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin," Wood said bitterly "and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

Angelina and Katie suddenly giggle.

"What?" said wood, frowning at this light-hearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently

"Jealous?" Vesper smirked but Fred ignored her and turned back to Wood.

"I don't know why your worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff are pushovers. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put together a very strong team! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_."

* * *

Vesper had managed to score three times before the Hufflepuff team even had a chance with the game. Which was hard considering see could barely see the goals. The teams scored evenly then.

Cedric Diggory squinted his eyes, trying desperately to find the snitch so that he could get out of the weather. But all he saw was flashes of Red and yellow, he could barely hear anything over the sound of the wind. A flash of gold and he was off, Harry potter raced him towards the snitch. Cedric urged his broom forward, willing it to go faster, he didn't notice when Potter disappeared from the corner of his sight.

He did however see a blur of red pass a little too close to him, as his fingers curled around the golden snitch; he ran into the blur, sending them both hurtling to the ground, un-broom. Cedric released that the blur was in-fact one of Gryffindors chasers. Not just any chaser but the beautiful Vesper Potter, the one he secretly watch, the one he had a crush on. Cedric turned their bodies, so he would land on the ground and she would land on him, something a bit softer, he thought. The pair hit the ground hard, and Cedric was glad that there hadn't been too high up when there in packed. They rolled along the ground, before stopping with Vesper saddling his waist. Cedric looked up at her as darkness danced around the corners of his vision. She was soaked, her normal light golden hair was dark and plaster to her face, her bright blue eyes where filled with so many emotions, her pale pink lips parted gasping for breath, her cheeks red.

"Oh, god Cedric!" Her tongue and lips formed the words quietly but Cedric heard them. The last thing he saw was Vesper leaning over him, with worried eyes.

* * *

The infirmary was filled with concern Gryffindor and a few Hufflepuffs all looking like there had just climbed out of a swimming pool. They crowed around the to Quidditch players that where out cold.

"Alright! Every one out!" shouted Madam Pomfrey having her hospital wing filled with children that was not ill or in pain was something she hated.

Most of the Gryffindor left and a couple of Hufflepuffs as well leaving the closet friends with the patients.

Soon after the Hufflepuff patient woke up and having been check over by Madam Pomfrey, he was told to rest and his friends left him.

Knowing that Harry was in good hands as his friends and hers where around him Vesper wander over to the Hufflepuff seeker and Captain who was resting now.

He had dark almost bronze colored messy hair, thick dark eyebrows, high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips, he was slim build and was tall and some how he looked simply the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Vesper realized that was why so many girls swoon over him.

His shining gray green eyes flutter open and he looks at her his eyes widening in shock.

"Am I dead?" his voices was filled with sleep so he spoke only so she could hear. He was confused about what had happened.

"No why?" Vesper asked her voice soft, she was a bit confused as to why he thought he was dead. She moved closer to his bed.

"Aren't you an Angel?" he looked confused and Vesper thought it was cute some how.

"no." she smiled a light blush on her cheeks, "I'm Vesper."

"Oh, well I'm Cedric." He said sitting up and looking at her with big green eyes then he suddenly smiled a heart stopping smile "I recognize you now. You play in Gryffindor; don't you hang around with them Weasley twins?"

"Erm, yeah I do." She blushed again this is a record she was sure she had never blushed this much before.

"You're very beautiful when you blush like that." He stated this made her blush darker; she looked down at her feet and smiled shyly. Her golden red hair fell over her face.

"Thanks,"

"I'm surprised, I haven't seen you blush like this before, don't they tell you that?" he indicated to the group of Gryffindor's around her brother.

"I'm just one of the boys to them, I guess." She couldn't help but smile, looking into his eyes.

"He's awake Vesper!" shouted George

"No need to shout I'm only 'ere." She turns to glare at him

"Well you looked preoccupied with _captain of the enemy team._" He said with his hands on his hips looking down at her.

There looked at each other for a long second then she put her head in her hands and shook it muttering,

"Oh. My. God." she looked up to Cedric and smiled "excuse me." She said politely before walked back over to Harry's bed and lightly punching Georges arm, shaking her head as she did.

Vesper didn't have time to talk to Cedric after that, he was released and he went on with what he did.

* * *

Vesper walked slowly to Transfiguration class, she knew that Fred and George where planning something and normally she would be doing it with them, but with Remus around she was trying her best not to get in too much trouble.

"Vesper!" a voice that shouldn't sound so familiar yelled. She turns to see Cedric Diggory smiling shyly at her as he walks up to her.

"Hello" was her response surprised that he remembered her.

There both looked at each other caught up in the others gaze. Vespers snapped out of it and turned her head, her cheeks a light pink.

"Erm, sorry about George, the other day. He and Fred get all territorial around Quidditch; everyone suddenly becomes _the enemy_ if there not in Gryffindor." She utters not looking at him but at the floor instead.

"Oh that's ok, really. I understand. I just want to thank you." He smiled.

"Thank me? Why" she made the mistake of looking up at him and her heart beat became faster.

"For putting up with me, when I through I was dead and for telling me that I wasn't."

"Oh, I did nothing really I just said that I wasn't an angel." She muttered looking at her hands as she fidgeted with them.

"You really are beautiful when you blush like that." He told her and she looked up, he was closer then she remembers him being.

"I'm sorry, for getting in your way at Quidditch. I didn't see you till the last second…" he cut her off

"That's alright, I should have been watching, beside if you didn't we might not have met." He smiled down at her; his body tingled with being so close to her.

"Vesper, Mr Diggory don't you have lessons?" Professor Lupin stood not five yards away an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, just going, Uncial, Professor, Lupin, Sir." He gave her the look. "honestly." Vesper told him.

"Why 'aren't you there now?" he asked them both but his eyes never left Vesper. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud

BANG!

"That's why." She smiled

"Vesper," he said it like he would when she was in trouble.

"It wasn't me; I haven't even gotten there yet." She protested her innocents as Fred and George came around the corner being dragged by their ears by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! Come with me!" she shouted marching towards the three of them

"But what did I do?" Vesper asked

"You, no doubt are the one who thought it would be funny to blow up my classroom, as you are the one who thinks up the ideas, plus these two ratted you out!" McGonagall screeched. Vesper turned to glare at the twins for landing her in it. There coward slightly from her, which was hard as McGonagall still hand hold of their ears, and began dragging them towards Dumbledore office.

She turned to Cedric "I guess, I'll see you later Cedric." She smiled as set off after the three that left.

"Yeah, see you Vesper." He shouted after her, she turned smiled and waved then disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Vesper slammed her bag down, and huffed. She was in the common room her back to her so called friends and her brother and his friends in front of her.

"I can't _believe_ you two." She hissed over her shoulder to the twins.

"Oh come on Vesper." Moaned George both him and Fred acted like bad lads.

"You squealed on me!" she turns to look at them "I don't think you precious Marauders would rat each other out."

"Yeah, well, where were you? With lover boy Diggory!" Fred started

"Cedric is not a lover boy!" she said her voice getting louder

"_Cedric_! First name terms are you, with him!" shouted George

"What's it to you?!"

"Come off it Vesper, he was all over you! We saw you two, with Lupin there as well!" yell Fred

"We were not all over each other!" she shouted back

"Oh yeah right. We've seen how you two look at each other!"

"He hardly knows I exist."

"He sure as hell does! Just like all the other males around here!"

"What do you mean?" her voice softer

"You have to have notice. The way all the boys look at you."

"Don't be ridicules." With that she stomped up stairs, there were lying to her. She wasn't pretty she was just Vesper, she didn't stand out, boys didn't look at her like that. She was sure.

* * *

"Hey Vesper!" shouted Cedric running up behind her,

"Hey Cedric" said Vesper her voice was soft as always and her warm blue eyes sparkled, her Golden red hair blow around her face giving her an goddess look. He smiled at her and she smiled back a heart warming smile that would make anyone go weak at the knees. When he caught her up, he notice she was on her own on the way to Hogs mead.

"Erm, where's the twins?" he asked knowing that the three where hardly ever apart.

"Well we had a bit of an argument, the other day, and we haven't really talked since." She said a hit of sadness in her voice and on her beautiful face.

"Oh well, do you want to erm walk to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked nervously

"Sure" the angel smiled and there carried on walking together down the hill towards the small village.

"So Cedric, how come your out here all alone?" she ask a curious look on her face, which in Cedric's opinion made her look adorable.

"Oh there, erm doing potions homework or some thing." He muttered captivated by her.

Suddenly she slipped –on some ice- but Cedric caught her. He held her close to his body, and held her up, her small gloved hands ramped around his shoulder, her face mere inches away from his. So close he could feel her warm breath on his face. Her face was tinted a light pink, as she looked up at him from under her long eye lasses.

She smiled shyly, more than a little embarrassed that she had to go and slip in front of him.

"Sorry, trust me to fall at an inopportune moment." She muttered. He smiled as well, his arms around her. It some how felt right to have her in his arms. There looked at each other for what felt like a long minute.

"You really are beautiful when you blush like that." He muttered making her goes redder and she hid her face in his shoulder. "I might have to go round making you blush if this is your reaction." He smirked. She lifted her head up to look at him wide eye.

"You wouldn't, would you?" She whispered

"I don't know I might. It's a beautiful color on you" he smirked down at her. His head bent a bit to see her properly, as her head came up as she looked at his, their lips met. Her skin was cold yet warm from being out in the snow, her lips where soft and gentle against his. There moved together creating a rhythm of there own. There pulled apart for air, and they looked in to each others eyes.

"Sorry." She said biting her lip she was so sure he would push her away because she did that. But he smile and said

"If you keep biting your lip like that I might have to do it for you." She smiled and there kissed again. It started snowing, but there where pleasantly distracted from it. Nether of them knew they where being watched, from not that far away.

"Knew it, your doing my homework for the month." Smirked Fred to his twin from under there hiding place.

"What, since when dear brother, did I agree to this?" asked George looking away from the couple to his twin.

"When you said, they will only be friends, for a while at least. And dear bother of mine, they are snogging in the snow, you don't see Harry and Ron snogging Hermione do you?"

"Yeah but we know Ron wants to." They sniggered, and crawled away leaving their best friend and the Hufflepuff captain to kiss each others brains out.

A large Black dog at the other side of the road watched the kissing pair; it snorted, rolled his eyes and carried on its way to the Castle.

* * *

Vesper and Cedric spent most of they time together after that, and when there wasn't together they were thinking of each other. The other students – once there overcome their jealousy- found that the pair made the cuties couple. The pair simple glowed when there were together; it was almost painful to watch them.

Christmas holidays had come and nearly every one had gone home. However Vesper stayed at Hogwarts as her only family was staying.

On Christmas day she wore the khaki colored knitted top that Mrs. Wesley had sent her. It was warm and fit her snuggle. She also wore the beautiful golden heart shaped necklace that had the engraving of a small rose and had written on it "CD love VP". It sat just above her heart and whenever she though about it she couldn't stop smiling.

Vesper went with Hermione – who was still wearing her dressing gown. - To the boys dorms. Both girls stared open mouthed at what Harry got. A Fire bolt. It was beautiful.

"Oh. Harry! Who sent you that?" Hermione ask as Vesper nodded open mouth

"No idea," said Harry.

The day move quickly then as Ron and Hermione argued, At lunch time the four of them went down to the great hall, to find the four house table removed and one table in the middle, set for thirteen. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather mouldy- looking tail coat. They were only three other students: two extremely nervous- looking first-years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth-year.

Professor Dumbledore had wished them all a merry Christmas and told them it seemed a bit foolish to sit at the house tables when there was so few of them. Dumbledore was enthusiastic about the Christmas crackers.

The others watched as Professor Trelawney had appeared and McGonagall said some snide remarks to each other. After the two hours of eating, Ron and Harry got up to go when Professor Trelawney shrieked loudly, and more snide remarks where made.

"Coming?" Harry asked Hermione and Vesper, both shook their heads but Vesper stood up saying she was going to make sure Lupin had something to eat.

With a plate full of food in one hand, Vesper knocked lightly on Lupin's door, then slipped inside. Remus was asleep, so she gentle closed the door behind her and set the plate down on the small table beside the bed where he slept. She smiled gentle and picked up a blanket that was at the bottom of the bed and placed it over the sleeping man, she then kissed his forehead. She then muttered a spell that would keep the food warm for when he awake, then she slip out quietly.

* * *

The holidays had passed and everyone was back at school. Gryffindor had won Quidditch and had had a party that lasted most the night until most of the people had gone to bed.

Vesper was woken by a scream only to realize it was coming from the boy's dorms. She – along with most of the girls stumble sleepily down the stairs to the common room. She notice Ron was shaking and was paler then normal. He was telling Percy that Sirius Black was in his dormitory with a knife.

Professor McGonagall had come in slamming the portrait shut before telling every one off. Half asleep Vesper didn't really hear what was being said, but she did see McGonagall go as white as chalk.

No one in Gryffindor slept that night and more security was put in place the next day.

Cedric put an arm around Vespers shoulder crushing her to him, as they walked from breakfast. Vesper signed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You look tired, love." He mumbled to her "did you party all night?" he smirked, but Vesper just shook her head and wrap her arms around his chest.

"I don't think any one slept well last night, didn't you hear? Sirius Black got into the Gryffindor boys dorms last night, with a huge knife." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

They carried on and nothing exciting happened except some of the Slytherin getting rain bowed colored hair.

* * *

"Where have you lot been? It's getting late you know." Vesper smirked as she walked slowly down the path to meet the trio. Ron opened his mouth to tell her when his rat, that he was holding his hands tightly bit him and managed to escape. Ron shouted and chased after it, Harry and Hermione followed. Vesper rolled her eyes mutter "bloody rat! Bloody third years!" and took off after them, knowing that the three won't come back with out it. She cut across the path so she was right behind Ron and in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!" shouted Harry and Hermione as he fell and caught Scabbards, Vesper landed as ungraceful next to him.

"Ron, Vesper, Run!" shouted Harry looking behind them at the Weeping willow. As the pair looked up their eyes grow larger.

"Harry, Hermione run, it's the grim!" shouted Ron staring at the large black dog. It leap over them and ran towards Ron and Vesper; they screamed in terror and held each other tightly. The dog took hold of Ron's leg and begin to drag him toward the Willow, Vesper held on to Ron, refusing to let her friend go.

She could hear Harry and Hermione racing to save them as there fell into the Weeping willow and down a secrete passage way. She hears the willow come alive and start attracting the pair that where left behind, Ron moaned the pain in his leg was dreadful.

"Ron where's Vesper?" asked Harry as him and Hermione ran to Ron who was sat on an old bed holding his leg in pain. The building creaked.

Ron pointed behind Harry and said in a scarred tone.

"It's him. He's an animagus!" the newcomers turn and saw a dark haired wizard that looked close to death, his skin looked like wax and he had tattoos covering his chest. The man held a wand to Vesper's neck, the other hand held one of her arms uncomfortably behind her back. She had a cut lip and had her free hand on his wrist, hoping to move her own wand away from her neck.

"Let her go!" demanded Harry panicking because his sister was in the hands of a murderer.

"No. not until I get want I came for." Sirius's voice was harsh and raspy like it hadn't been used for a while. Scabbers squeaked and wiggled in Ron's grip.

"If you want to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill us too." Hermione said boldly.

"No, only one will die tonight." He hissed. There was a bang behind them at the door. In the door way his wand raised was Professor Lupin, shock and anger evident on his face. He turned his gaze on Sirius Black and his hold on Vesper.

"Sirius let her go." Remus voice was carm but there was worry and fear in his eyes, would his old best friend kill their God daughter, was he really that mad. He looked at the man over his god daughters head.

Sirius let go of her, and gentle pushed her away from him. What did Remus think he would do? Kill a precious piece of the only family he had felt. He was suddenly reminded of the time, when Vesper was a baby and she had gone missing for an hour only to being found in Remus's hidden stack of chocolate. The fear in James eyes when she went missing are now mirrored in Remus's.

Vesper rubbed her wrist then turned and slapped Sirius around the face. He clutched his face and staggered back muttering to Remus that she was _way_ to much like her mother.

After a few moments arguing between themselves, the really story of what happened to James and Lily Potter was heard. The six of them had another bit of an argument when Hermione let slip that Lupin was a werewolf.

"Well isn't this interesting." Said a snide voice that belonged to only one person; Snape. "I knew you where helping an old friend into the castle," he said levering his wand at Lupin, Vesper place herself between Lupin's chest and Snape's Wand.

"Professor, please, he wasn't." She said to him, hoping he would lower his wand.

"Just like your mother." Snape sneered at her "Sticking up for the half- breed." Vespers opened her mouth to same some witty comeback, her anger getting the better of her, but Lupin slapped his large hand over her mouth. So she settled for glaring angrily at Snape instead.

Snape glared and exchanged snide remarks at them all, and told them that the dementors would have two souls tonight. That's when Harry, Ron and Hermione sent him flying into the wall.

Sirius and Lupin manage to change Ron's rat back into its human form, a small fat man who really did resemble a rat.

Vesper mutter that she had never like the rat, as he pleaded with her and Harry to save his life. Harry agreed and said that they should take him to the castle.

* * *

"Harry!" yelled Hermione then she pointed to the full moon and its rays hit Remus. He started to change, becoming the wolf that he was.

"Remus, did you not take your potion tonight?" asked Sirius as he ran over and held his friend "run!" he yelled over his shoulder to the teenagers. Just then he was throw away from Remus into the undergrowth as her continued to change.

"Go! And what ever you do stick together!" Vesper pushed them lightly looking back at her Godfather.

"What..." Harry started

"Harry go." She turn to see where the now fully formed wolf was, but he was right behind her, its hot wet breathe beating down onto her face. It sniffs and growled at her as she remained perfectly still. Thankful the group was at least two yard behind her. The wolf just looked at her, its hug head Level with hers. It nudged her shoulder lightly. She hoped that he had decided not to eat her, because she knew Remus would never live with him self if his alter ego devour her.

Just then the werewolf's head snapped up as Snape appeared out of the Willow and had Harry by his shirt, only to turn and see the creature and he held his arms out as if to protect the trio from the wolf.

Then three things happened at once, the werewolf that was Remus pushed Vesper to the ground, then leapt over her towards the four only to be attract by a large black dog. Vespers head hit the ground with a crack and everything faded to black for her.

* * *

Vesper heard voices that she slowly recognized as Ron's.

"What you doing over there, you were over there?!" he stuttered

"Really Ron, how can some one be in two places at once?" she recognised as Harry's she also notice that she was warmer that she had been outside, and she was laying on something soft. Vesper opened her eyes and waited while objects in to room swam in to focus. She groaned feeling one hell of a head ace come on as she rolled her head to the side.

"Vesper?!" yelled three concerned voices she scrunched up her face as the sounds assaulted her head.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Hissed a feminine voice Vesper knew as Hermione's her foot steps echoed in the room. Vesper struggled to sit up as Harry sat by her bed.

"How you feeling sis?" he asked tenderly

"Like I was hit by the Hogwarts express at full speed." She joked "you?"

"Good you know." He said slowly

"We thought you were a gonna. You just didn't wake up!" Ron said quickly from the other side of the room, his leg bandaged up.

"Jeez Thanks," she replied sarcastically "what happened, Harry?"

"Well Lupin, -the werewolf- pushed you down we all heard the crack and thought he'd killed you." He said quietly "Sirius dragged him off some where, so we could escape, but I went after Sirius and we ended up with a load of dementor's coming down on us, Sirius was about to die, and then there just went away, and I woke up here." He said in a rush, Vesper had to concentrate to hear what he said.

"Oh. So to some it all up. Everyone's ok."

"Yeah, Sirius escaped and Lupin is somewhere in the forest. But Wormtail got away." He finished.

* * *

"Uncial Remus?" Vesper asked standing at the door way to his office, seeing everything in the early stages of packing.

"In here, Vesper." Came a quiet voice, she looked around to see him, looking scarred and beaten, she notices that he was using his walking stick again today. She smiled sadly,

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question she knew that and so did he. He just nodded the same smile on his face. She walked across the room to him, and hugged him. Her head on his chest and he rapped his arms around her.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked quietly as she looked up at him.

"There is nothing to forgive, you did nothing."

"I know but I could have …"

"Uncial Remus, if you keep with the what ifs and I could haves, you'll never see what's right in front of you. You didn't attack me, you didn't even try to, and you simply by passed me and went for the others. So if you're going to become all miserable over what ifs then I'll… I'll steal all of your chocolate." She could feel the tears in her eyes.

Remus wiped the once that flowed down her cheeks away, and held her close.

"Your so like your mother, always putting others happiness first." He hugged his only solid hold on the world and kissed her forehead. She was defiantly more than just a Goddaughter to him, more like a daughter that he really shouldn't have, shouldn't deserve.

There was a knock at the door, both Vesper and Remus turned to see Cedric looking a bit nervous. The family broke apart.

"Yes Mr Diggory?" ask Remus in teacher mode.

"Erm I just wanted to talk to Vesper." He said his eyes flickering from Remus to Vesper and her watery eyes. Remus looked at her and she nodded.

"Sure, see you later uncial Remus," she said as she walk back out the door, a sad smile on her face guessing what Cedric would want.

Once there where far enough away from the office, Cedric stopped, and turned to Vesper, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why are you cry?" he asked his voice was soft.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you," her voice was softer then usual as she looked at the floor so he wouldn't see the silent tears as there made there way down her face.

"Why would you say that?" he asked with the same soft voice as before

"One of my God fathers is a werewolf; the other is an escaped criminal. I guest I have a pretty messed up family." She was having difficulty controlling her voice

"Yeah I guest it is a bit." He took hold of her chin and brings her face up to look at him, not being able to see it was difficult for him. "But I love you, and I don't care what your families like." He let go of her chin. He may not have notice it but it was the first time he said he love her, to her. "Are you a werewolf?" He looked away a bit ashamed that he asked.

"Would it make any difference, too you?" he looked back at her and saw that the anger in her sweet voice was really as it was in her eyes.

"No. I just wondered if I had to tie you up once a month or not." He smile was small but grow when her eyes soften and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

"So I still, if you still?" She asked she looked down again unsure of his answer.

"Oh I still, I very still." He smiled as she did and he rapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and kissed her wet cheek.

* * *

AN: Yes I am English so sorry for any mistakes. Please review i would love to hear from you. was it; good, bad, ok.

This is the first in the Vesper Potter saga so tell me what you think.


	2. The Rising

A/N this is my take in the 4th book in Harry potter, unfortunately I only have the movie and the wonderful Internet to tell me what happens in it.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry potter and co. only Vesper Potter is mine

* * *

Vesper Potter huff, she was bored and waiting for her brother Harry and his friend Ron to get up so there could go.

The place they where going was the Quidditch world cup. The Weasley's had offered Vesper, Harry and Hermione tickets to go with them to see it. But there where never going to get there if Harry and Ron didn't hurry up.

The Weasley were going with the Diggory's by port key. Vesper was agitated to see one Cedric Diggory. There had been going out since Christmas and it was now summer and she hadn't seen him all holiday.

Ron and Harry fell down the flight of stairs in the Weasley home. Hermione Granger had seminally pushed them to hurry them up.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Vesper asked the boys with her hands on her hips. Doing her Mrs. Weasley pose as the boys called it.

"Don't mind her" said one twin jumping up

"She just wants" says the other jumping up like his twin

"To see" says the first twin

"Cedric." there both said together, before ducking out of her way and running into the yard, after their father.

Sometime later, the Weasley family, the Potters and Hermione met up with the Diggory's.

"Ah you must be Miss Vesper Potter, Cedric has told me about you." Mr. Diggory told her happily taking her hand; "now where did that boy go?" he said turning to look around for his son. Who at that moment decided to jump down from the trees right next to Vesper, who jumped but smiled happily at him as he smiled back at her. He took her hand as there walk to the port key. They didn't need words in their relationship, they could simple tell what the other was feeling. Suddenly her hand was taken from his and a barrier of bodies, well two, popped up between Cedric and Vesper.

"We know your game, Diggory." One twin said, Fred.

"Yep, and its not going to work." said the other, blocking Vesper from Cedric, who just raised one eyebrow.

"And what would be my "game" as you say?" he asked them

"you." they said accusingly "are trying to distract our Best Quidditch player, so you can win." they were then pushed roughly out of the way by Vesper who just rolled her eyes and took Cedric's hand again.

There got to the port key, everyone took hold and there where off.

"Okay, kids let go!" Mr. Weasley says

"What?!" Vesper heard Hermione say, before she along with the others let go of the boot and landed with a thump on the ground. Vesper suppressed a groan she watched Cedric, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley land gracefully.

Cedric held a hand out to her as she struggled to get up.

"I don't see why I get all the grace of an unstable elephant on a skate board." she muttered as he pulled her up. He just chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him; he kissed her head and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Ireland won the game but Vesper didn't really notice what was happening as she and Cedric hardly took their eyes off each other. Apparently the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum had caught the snitch, but Ireland won. The pair strolled slowly between the celebrations as they made there way back to the Weasley's tent, holing hand.

Once there Cedric kissed her, lingering on the corner of her mouth unwilling to leave her.

"Good night, Sweetheart." he whispered to her, his lips hovering over her.

"Goodnight." Vesper smiled, and kisses him softly. Their interlocked hands holding on to each other as she walked back into the tent, their eyes never leaving each other.

In a daze Vesper enter the tent, with a smile on her face. She looked up at the Weasley and Harry and Hermione, all laughing and singing and dancing in celebrations, a small giggle escaped her lips as she watches them. This was her family.

Vesper was dragged into dancing by Fred, or was it George? Well one of them anyway, dragged her up when they had spotted her by the door, and started dancing with her. Vesper couldn't help but laugh as both twins sang off tune and span her around the room.

"Sounds like the Irish are still celebrating." George laugh as loud noise were heard outside.

However Mr Weasley enters the tent, having slip out without the group's knowledge. He looks pale and had a grim look on his face.

"It's not the Irish, grab your things. We're leaving." He hurried around the tent then pack up belongings fast. The group rushed to do the same, before stumbling out the door.

They all gasp in surprise at the devastation being put on the camp site.

Black hooded wizards stormed the ground in droves sending out waves of terror and destructions. Behind them being held in the air upside down were muggles.

Vesper felt a tug on her hand; she turns from the destruction to find Hermione tugging her along with Harry and Ron. They struggle in the crowd that now engulfed them, swallowing them up and pushing them apart.

Vesper was pushed and shoved out of peoples way as they all rush around falling over each other, not caring, just needing to escape.

Between the panic of impending doom, Vesper was worried, scared that Harry or Cedric or one of the others were hurt, or worst. Just then Vesper saw Harry on the floor apparently unconscious. She was shoved sharply in the other direction. She manages to pull herself near a tent and watched the people run by her. She was her chance to get to Harry, so she shoved and pushed her way through the crowd. Growing up around boys hand its advantages, she was able to hold her ground and keep going until she reached Harry. The number of people now had diminished there was only a few people left screaming. The hooded creatures had also gone. Nothing but destruction and ruins remains of the large campsite.

Harry winched, and opens his eyes.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Vesper's voice echoed in his head. He looked bleary eyed at her shape and nodded slowly. He saw that she had a light bruise on her cheek, her hair was a mess, but her eyes were bright and had an almost dangerous shine to them. Vesper helped him up and there heard someone walking in the wreckage. There look over seeing a tall man in the shadows, he raises his wand to the sky and mutters a spell, but the pair were too far away to hear it. A sudden flash of green light springs from his wand and goes into the sky; it forms a skull with its tongue sliding around like a serpent.

Harry grasps his forehead and yells out in pain. Vesper looks at her brother then back at her man, he had started towards them, having heard Harry yell. Vesper places herself between him and her brother, but the man stops suddenly and then turns in the other direction, running then he disappears into the night.

"Harry! Vesper!" calls Hermione and Ron as the run towards them. As they get there a group appear around the four shouting spells. Vesper and Hermione pull Harry and Ron to the floors.

"Stop! That's My Son!!" Never has Vesper been so pleased to hear Mr Weasley. As he jumps over remaining bits of the camp towards them.

The four stood up, watching the men, who have their wands focused on them.

"Which one of you did it?!" shouts one man, he's tall and skinny like the man Vesper and Harry saw.

"Barty, they're just children." Mr Weasley told the man, he looks distressed.

"There was a man, before. Over there." Says Harry pointing toward where he and Vesper saw the man. Once the men had disappeared in the direction, Harry turned to Hermione.

"What is that thing?" he asked glaring up at the skull in the dark sky.

"It's his mark Harry, the dark mark." Harry nodded once.

"Vesper!" She turned and smiled as Vesper saw Cedric coming towards her in one piece.

"Cedric" she beamed and jumped into his waiting arms. He kissed her head.

"I was so worried," he muttered to her, his lips grazing her ear.

"Me too," She says, looking up into his gray eyes and gently stroking his cheek, he bows his head to her's and lets his lips brush against hers.

"I love you, Vesper. So much, I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I love you too, Cedric, with my whole heart." She smiles up at him and kissed him again, bringing a bright smile to his face. There leave the once camp site hand in hand following the Weasley and Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Hogwarts started and everyone was excited about the triwizard tournament coming, there was a certain buzz around the school as everyone wanted to join and become a champion. Two other schools had joined with Hogwarts this year especial from the tournament.

"What would you do if I entered the tournament, Ves?" asked Cedric on one, while Vesper sat between his legs on the grass in one of the courtyards. Both of his hands were intertwined with hers, and he had crossed his arms around her, creating a barrier around her. She looked up at him, after a minute of studying his face.

"Truthfully, I would be worried and scared, and I would probably cry, because I would be afraid, that you would get hurt or worst." She snuggled closer o him, her head now under his chin, her small hands grasping onto his school jumper. His arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Don't be afraid." He muttered to her, as she lifted her head to look him in the eye, he could already see the worry already set in them.

"People die in this tournament, Ced. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't love, I'll never leave you." Cedric smiled and kissed her gently before she put her head back under his chin, he hummed a tune to her as his arms held her tightly.

_Later;_

"Your _fan clubs_ glaring again," Vesper said helping herself to some Yorkshire Puddings, noting the frustrating looks from the Ravenclaw girls, who had been trying all week to get Cedric's attention.

"Hmm, they're just jealous," Cedric muttered into her neck, placing a kiss there and pulling her back towards him as she sat between his legs in on the Gryffindor table, were Cedric was always welcome, as he wasn't a slimy Slytherin.

Vesper moaned and giggled as Cedric's lips danced across the back and sides of her neck.

"Come on guys, we're eating" George chuckled before making a face at the pair. Vesper scowled at him,

"Don't like, don't look." She giggled

"Can't help it, with all that noise you make" he chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him and relaxed back into Cedric's arms.

The great hall was crowded with people watching people put their name in the tri-wizard cup, when Fred and George Weasley jogged in, holding a small vile each of a funny coloured liquid.

"Age poison, Cooked it up this morning." Fred smirked at Hermione as George looked gleefully at the cup. "Well, Vesper cooked it up. She's the best." He said as Vesper sat next to Hermione, her sleeves rolled up and her hair a mess.

Fred and George leaped up towards the cup, bottles of posions raised to their lips.

"You do know it won't work!" Hermione hold Vesper harshly.

"Oh, I know" she smiled unaffected by Hermione's hard tone.

Fred and George, now in the ring, smiled and clapped happily. However there were suddenly thrown out away from cup, their features old and gray.

Vesper laughed alone with the others, as the brothers fought, until the twins suddenly stopped and turn towards her. Vesper immediately stopped laughing, she took one look at the boys and then ran out the doors before the twins could catch her, there yelled and ran after her.

As the trio left Cedric and his friends entered the hall laughing and pushing each other around, before there pushed Cedric towards the cup, and he throw in his name, with shouts of " come on, Ced" and " you can do it!" he walked away laughing with them, unaware he had just signed over his life.

* * *

The names of the champions were called late one night, there were; Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory much to Vesper's heartache, however there was a mistake in the choosing of champions, four people where selected much to everyone's disbelief, the unlucky soul was Harry Potter.

Harry had stumbled into the Gryffindor common room after his name was called from the cup, the few people that were still there glared at him, apart from Vesper, who sat in front of the fire, staring at it, in-between Fred and George, who had unusual worried expressions.

"Harry?" Vesper said not looking away from the flames as he passed. Harry saw that she didn't look well. She had tears in her eyes and looked suddenly older then her years. Harry moved over to her. The twins had left to give the pair some privacy. After a few minuets Vesper finally turns to harry.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't put your name in the goblet." She muttered loud enough for only him to hear. Harry looked her in the eye.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet." He stated

"Do you know who did?"

"No" he gritted his teeth. Vesper nodded and turned back towards the fire, she patted the seat next to her. Harry sat, looking into the flames as well. Vesper leaned her head on his shoulder. After a while Vesper broke the silence.

"I wasn't prepared for this. I had all these walls built up in case Cedric was chosen and then somebody just blows them down when my little brothers name was pulled out." She took a deep breath; behind her eyes harry could almost see the shattered walls. "What I don't understand is that three names were all ready pulled out, someone must have drawn your name out." She continued. Harry leaned his head on hers.

"You think someone planned this, some one wants me to compete?" he asked.

"Yes, some thing is going to happen in this tournament, something bad." She sat up and looked at him, the deep emotion in her eyes almost choking him.

"Promise me, you won't do anything rash, if you don't have to. Don't play the hero, and for Merlin sake be careful. There are people in this castle that I don't trust to keep you safe."

"Who says I need some one to keep me safe?!" he said roughly he wasn't a kid anymore.

"For god sake, Harry! This tournament id cruel in every way, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Just be carful, harry." She said before standing up and going to the girls dorms.

* * *

Cedric entered the hallway to Hufflepuff Common room. He stopped when he saw the shadowy form of his girlfriend, Vesper Potter. She stood leaned up against the wall, with her arms crossed over her chest, she did _not_ look happy. The grin slipped off of Cedric's face, as he saw what she held in her right hand, a badge. Cedric mentally cursed the badge and there maker.

She held it up to him; he saw anger in her beautiful eyes.

"I've told every one not to wear them." He said knowing what she wanted.

"Who?" she said and Cedric instantly felt sorry for whoever made them.

"I don't know some slytherin' I think." Vesper nodded once and walked away towards Slytherin. Cedric immediately started to worry about her. She wouldn't do something stupid, would she? Alone with all of them? He was just about to follow her when he was overcome with the urge to just go to bed, and he did.

Early the next morning, around breakfast time, there was a large explosion in the slytherin common room; it shook the foundation of the castle.

Everyone was shocked and started screaming and many ran around trying to find out what happen. However Vesper sat quietly at her table eating her cornflakes as if nothing had happened. She watched everyone flutter around as she hid a smirk. Snape appeared like a creeping shadow beside her, he was covered in dust, he glared at her through dust coloured lasses.

"Potter! What did _you_ do?!" he sneered pure hatred in his words

"Me?" Vesper asked innocently while wiping her mouth with a napkin, she stood up, "I did nothing," and she walked away leaving Snape looking like he wanted to explode.

"I know it was you!" He yelled getting everyone's attention

"Do you have any evidence of that?" Vesper asked calmly, snape backtracked over his words- he didn't have any evidence. "That's what I thought, good day Professor," and she left. Snape twitched, he wacked the nearest people to him around the head, these people just happened to be the Weasley twins, on his march back to the slytherin common room and he yelled "get to class!" at every one. Mad eye chuckled quietly, she was good.

* * *

"Jeez, Ves, You're gray. Anyone would think it was you doing the tasks." Ron told her. He was right; Vesper Potter was very pale and shaking with anxiety. As the first task was about to begin,

"RWAR!" bellowed the Dragon that had been placed in the arena

"That's a, that's a…" stuttered Vesper staring wide eyed and opened mouthed, she left as if she would faint. It was a good job that Harry and Cedric hadn't told her that this was the task otherwise she would have locked them in the tower and never let them out.

"Dragons, yeah, they're brutal this year." Ron interrupted before being elbowed sharply by Hermione

"Ronald!" she hisses.

"Ah, what?!" he yelled as Hermione pointed to Vesper, who was now scientifically paler then before, as she watched Cedric enter the ring. The dragon blew fire at him, Cedric dogged it. Hermione took hold of Vespers arm,

"I think I better sit down." Vesper muttered quietly, sitting in the seat looking worried.

After a few minutes and a pep talk to her self, Vesper glanced up at the ring, unable to see through the crowd, she gingerly stood up,

"What's happening?" she asked Hermione,

"Well, if he doesn't use his wand soon, he'll be burnt worst than he already is." She told her, her eyes fixed on the ring. Vesper watch for a moment before pushing her way to the front of the crowd and yelling,

"Your wand Cedric!" but her words were swallowed up by the raw of the dragon as it blew fire at the unexpected crowd, there all ducked quickly and screamed.

Vesper made her way to the hospital tent; she had to wait outside until Madam Pomfrey let Cedric go. She walked in and saw angry burns on his face.

"They look a lot worst then there feel," Cedric chuckled at her face, she smiled and gently kissed his forehead where it wasn't burnt. Then he pulled her down to his lips so he could kiss her. He kissed her hard and passionately, pulling her on to the bed, with him. She smiled into the kiss, putting one hand out to steady herself and the other went to the back of his head. They broke apart when one of the other champions was wheeled in. the burns on Cedric's face were already healing. The pair smiled at each other, Vesper gently stroked his face, and then sweetly kissed his lips, she was about to pull away when Cedric's hand stopped her, one hand on the back of her head the other on her hip. They did this until the next champion was wheeled in. Vesper smiled when madam Pomfrey came in to check on Cedric, Vesper went to the window to watch Harry and the dragon. She bit her lip nervously.

Suddenly Harry flew up on his broom; the dragon followed smashing the teachers stand. "Well done dragon." She muttered, as she felt warm strong arms around her waist she looked up at Cedric then back out of the window. They watched Harry collect the egg. Vesper turned in Cedric's arms and kissed him happily. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Suddenly the both feel out of the tent and landed on the grass outside. They laughed as Madam Pomfrey screeched and told Cedric to get back into bed.

* * *

"Have you worked it out yet?" Vesper ask Cedric about the Golden egg,

"No." he sounded frustrated as he glares at the smoking egg, having just reused it from the fire. Vesper leaned on the table, looking at the strange markings on the egg.

"Have you tried putting it underwater?" she asked, Cedric looked up at her from under his eye lasses. Vesper concentrated very hard, to stay where she was and forces instead of just melting in font of him.

She stood and put her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek softly, "Go for a bath, and take the stupid egg with you. Just try it, it might work." She muttered to him. He sighed, and stood, putting his hands on her hips pulling her against him.

"You know, I might want some company down there," he smiled, the crooked smile that he used only on her, and then he kissed her. She glared playfully at him when there broke apart.

"You don't play fair," she moaned as he chuckled

"Never said I did,"

"Hm, unfortunately, I have a letter to write. If I don't, I am pretty sure uncle Remus will show up and demand why I haven't written in ages," she smirked "I'll make it up to you, Ced'." She said kissing him lightly on the lips before turning around to pick up the egg. However Cedric hugged her tightly from behind, his hands over hers on the egg.

"You better." He growled placing a big wet kiss on her neck, then dashing away before she could react. Vesper had squeaked and couldn't stop the bubble of giggles escaping from her lips; she wiped her neck and rolled her eyes at his retreating back. She sighed happily and got some parchment to write o her uncle.

After sending the letter Vesper made her way towards the Gryffindor tower. However Cedric appeared ahead of her, a large smile on his face. He struggled not to run up to her, his excitement glowing out of him. When he reached her, he kissed her for all his wroth. When he finally pulled away, Vesper looked dazed but happy as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Cedric gently took hold of her head between his hands.

"You're so wonderful" Kiss "Your so smart" kiss "I truly don't deserve you" kiss "I love you _so_ much" he said between kisses.

"Wha... What happened?" Vesper stuttered, trying to clear her mind.

"I, you," he stuttered "I have some thing to show you." said Cedric with one last heart stopping kiss he took Vespers hand and pulled her down the corridor to the prefect's bathroom.

"What is it?" she asked but only got his charming smile as an answer. He let go of her hand and started to undress, as the bath started running.

"Wh...What are you doing? Whatever they told you? I _swear_ it isn't true." she said a bit shocked at what he was doing, and referring the Weasley twins. Cedric just smiled grabbed the large egg he got from the dragon in the first task, and placed it over his private bits as her turned to her, and saw her head suddenly turn to look in some random direction. He smirked.

"It's the egg. You have to listen to it- in the water." he said simply

"And you stripped off because?" she asked not looking at him.

"I didn't want my clothes getting wet, and to see your reaction." He smirked and playful look in his eyes.

He got in to the now full bath and put the egg on the side. "Come on," that smirk on his face was rapidly becoming permeate, Vesper thought, rolling her eyes back to his naked body, a small playful smile hanging dangerously on her lips.

She started taking off her shirt but stopped and looked up at him, seeing him watch her. She now smirked and gestured for him to turn around. He did so gurgling, his arms crossed and a scowl placed mischievously on his face.

She slipped into the water not believing for a second why she was doing this. "Okay, what does it say." she muttered to him as he turned back around to her and that smirk was still on his face, seeing how the water only just covered her from him. He picks up the egg and duck under water. Vesper looked around in the water for him before his hands grasp her wrist and pulled her under with him.

After hearing what it said the pair broke the surface for air.

"What do you think it means?" he asked looking at the soaking wet form of his girlfriend and he notice what it did to him.

"Well, something you have will be stolen, and you have an hour to find it under water." she said pushing her darken golden hair out of her face, and looking at his wet body. She was sure it just got very hot in the large bathroom, as she saw his god like body in the water so close to her. He moved closer to her pinning her between his body and the wall of the bath.

"Do you think they will take a person?" He whispered huskily at her, his head so close like he was going to kiss her, he put his hands underwater on her hips, after rolling the egg away from them, onto the floor.

"They could do. What ever you hold dear, it said." her voice was just as bad as his. Her hands rose up his chest to his face. Her chest was raising and falling faster than normal and her breathing was uneven.

"Are you scared?" he asked in a husky voice, both of them knowing he want talking about the tournament. He watched beads of water run slowly around her neck and down the valley of her breasts.

"A little." she said back then kissed him softly.

"Don't be." He kissed back hungrily as her arms locked behind his head. He pulled her close to him, needing to feel her body close to his. Her need was the same, as she subconsciously wrapped her smooth long legs around his back. His rough hands behind her knees pulling her closer.

* * *

"And where have you been?" a voice called as Vesper tried to creep into the Gryffindor dormitories, unsuccessfully.

Vesper squeaked and spanned around to see Fred with his hands on his hips tapping his foot impatient. He looked like an angry parent.

"Erm... out?" her clothes were a mess and so was her hair which was damp from being in the bath.

"Its nearly tomorrow. You have been gone all day." he said quietly not wanting to wake every one up. "Do you even know what time it is?" he asked noticing she looked a little different, but it was only some one that knew her really well who would notice. There was a gleam in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Erm, no." she said slowly knowing she was in trouble.

"You could have told us, we where worried." He said softly he watched her bite her swollen lips guilty. Why were there swollen? He wondered

"Sorry, Cedric dragged me off to the bathroom." his eyebrows nearly shot off his head.

"What did you do all afternoon?" came out of the strangle whisper sound his voice was now making.

"Nothing." she said smiling cheekily then disappeared up the stairs to the girls dorms that she had been inching towards, whiled there talked, leaving Fred looking like a gold fish.

Harry walked in to great hall and saw on the Gryffindor, his sister being held down by her best friends.

Fred sat on the table between her legs tickling her sides. George held her arms to stop her from getting free. She was wearing the school uniform of a skirt but her shoe's where at the side so her feet were bare.

"Stop," she gasped between laughing. Fred stopped and looked surprisingly evil and he looked up at her.

"Will you tell us what happened yesterday?"

"No," she sniggered before being pounce on again by Fred as he set about tickling her.

"Mr. Weasley let her go this instant!" screeched Professor Mcgonnall as they let Vesper go. Fred stood in front of the Professor as she told him off.

Meanwhile Vesper had slipped off the table and landed on the floor just behind Fred. Suddenly her pale slick hand went up to the back of Fred's trousers and took hold of his belt gently then she tugged hard making the belt come lose of its hold and she held it in her hand and Fred's trousers fell down to his knee's. He caught them and pulled them up, turning to Vesper he went to pounce on her, but she jumped up and got out of his reach. The Professor forgotten, Fred ran after her, holding up hit trousers and yelling to George.

"Freorge stop her!" he couldn't get the smile off his face as he raced after her.

There ran down a corridor when Vesper stopped the twins grabbed her and look up at what had stopped her.

It was Snape, he growled at them then brushed pass them. The three watch him go then the twins pushed her in to a corner.

"What happened?" they growled trying to be menacing.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" they both said as she leaned in to whisper in their ears

"I had sex." She said then kissed both of there cheeks and pushed passed them to find her shoe's. The brothers just stood there, staring in to space, mouths open.

"Oh, my God," There both uttered.

* * *

Her high heels clicked on the stone floor, as Vesper turn the corner towards the great hall. She was nervous, and kept biting her bottom lip. She looked up and saw to her embarrassment that everyone had turn to look at her, as they stood outside the main doors to the great hall. She gulped and looked down at herself, making sure that nothing was wrong with her dress, - they weren't. She let her eyes scan the area for the man she was looking for. She saw him standing at the other side if the hallway, a large smile on his face and his eyes wonder up and down her body. She gulped again and carefully made her way down the stairs and towards him.

"Do I really look that bad?" she whispered to him. Cedric simple lifted her chin and crashed his lips to her. His arms wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her closer. Vesper – unable to control herself - let her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers played absentmindedly with the hairs at the bottom of his scalp. When they finally broke apart, Vesper looked pleasantly dazed and Cedric placed his lips to her ear

"You look so amazingly beautiful; I don't think they're words to describe it." He muttered to her before kissing her neck. Vesper hid her face in his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Her dress was a soft blue colour that fell to the floor showing every curve of her body perfectly. It was Silky Stretch Satin with offset shoulder straps, it shown just enough creamy pale skin to get minds wondering and yet still hold her dignity. Her golden hair was swept back away from her face by clips at the back of her head, the rest was lose curls, - the wonder of magic help to keep them for tonight as her normally straight hair would reject any form of curling.

"Cedric, you don't have to do this." she said for the fourth time as the pair waited to go into the great hall for the dance.

"Why, what is it?" he asked her, knowing she was _trying_ to talk her self out of doing something.

"I can't dance, I really can't. If I go out there, I'll make you look like an idiot." she muttered

"Vesper," he took hold her chin and lifted her head so there eyes would meet. "I can dance, and it's all in the leading. Don't worry. I won't let you fall." he said to her before kissing her.

"You know," she muttered into his lips "we could just _not_ go." before kissing him deeply.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." he kissed her again "I like the sound of it a lot." he smirked

"Mr. Diggory, Miss Potter if you two even think of leaving before you've even gotten in, you will be in so much trouble you won't believe." Professor Mcgonnall hissed rushing around making sure every one was ready to go in. What she wanted to say was that she would kill them both if there through of leaving.

"You are so beautiful, Vesper. I love you." Cedric breathe in her ear, making her blush and smile.

"I love you too, Cedric." She smiled as the doors opened and the music started.

"They're doing it again," Vesper whispered in Cedric's ear, he chuckled and kissed her neck softly.

"Just ignore them, my love." He mumbled into her pale skin. The music was playing softly as the pair slowly danced around the great hall, within the small crowd of others.

"I can't when they're watchin' our every move, creepin' closer every time I'm out of you're arms." She mumbled her Yorkshire accent slipping in to her speech as it did, when ever she was angry or frustrated. She eyed the females at the other side of the hall, as there watch Cedric with pure lust in their eyes.

"Well it's a very good job I don't intend to let you go then." He squeezed her gently, while glaring at the main reasons why he wouldn't let her go. He saw one boy, who had been watching her all night start walking towards them, he kissed Vesper hungrily. Knowing how her body reacts to his.

When Vesper said she was thirsty, they went to get drinks. Cedric kept one arm tightly around her waist the other holding her hand; he would occasionally brush his lips across the delicate skin on her cheek and neck.

Vesper hid a yawn around a bout midnight; she smiled softly and lent her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, he kissed her forehead.

"Bedtime, love," He smirked as she rolled her head till her face was buried in his neck

"'m not sleepy," she mumbled turning around in his arms and putting hers around his neck, Cedric placed a lingering kiss on her head.

"Good," he pulled away from her before kissing her hungrily, her hands moved up to his hair. When they pulled away she whispered, "I love you, Ced." To which he replied, "I love you too, my Vesper." They kissed again; this was so natural to them.

* * *

"What can we do tonight?" Cedric pretended to think, as he kissed his beloved Girlfriend, longingly, his arms resting on her shoulders, Vesper moaned quietly as he pulled her bottom lip with his teeth gently.

"I can't," Vesper said a scowl on her face and she pouted, not taking her eyes off of his lips, "I got detention, with Snape." Cedric hissed as her cool hands made their way under his shirt, stroking the skin on his stomach. Cedric moved one arm around her waist pulling her closer, so he could attack her lips with his.

"Hmm, what, did you, do?" he asked in-between kisses.

"Not my fault. He tripped over my bag." She muttered as she brought on hand out of his shirt and to the back of his head, so she could kiss him roughly. "You'll be fine." She said when she pulled away, "promise." She smiled and pecked him on the lips one last time, before leaving him standing against the wall, breathless, as she went to detection.

Afterwards, when she finished detention surprisingly early, she found her Cedric in the great hall with his friends; she smiled and watched him laughing with them. He saw her soon after and dragged her into his lap in the middle of the crowd, a place in which she didn't really like being- in the centre of attention. She laughed along with them, happy to forget about the tournament and the second task which was the next day.

"As much as I would _love_ to stay, and I would. I have to go help Harry, the tournaments tomorrow and he has no idea what to do." She said a bit grumpy and kissed him passionately while sitting comfortably in his lap.

"You better go, now. Or I might not let you go." He muttered into her lips, she nodded and kissed him on last time then pulled herself away from him, ignoring the wolf whistles from his friends.

"Ok what do we know so far? It's something to do with being underwater, for an hour. Something of yours will be stolen and you have to find it." Said Vesper in the library she perched on the table next to Harry, as Ron and Hermione search through books. She played with her necklace, while turning the pages of the book in her lap with one hand. "So we need something that will let you breath underwater for an hour, but what?" she muttered to herself, looking in a large heavy book in her hands.

"Why don't you ask Cedric I'm sure he'll know?" Harry said Grumpily, Vesper stood and slammed the book down next to him making him jump.

"I'm trying to help you here, Harry, but if you're going to be nothing but an insufferable git, then you can do it your own!" she growled glaring at him. He has been nothing but miserable and making snide remarks about everything and it was beginning to get on her nerves. Harry looked down ashamed he knew she was right, and it wasn't fair that he was letting his anger out on her.

"Sorry." He mumbled Vesper nodded once when he looked back up at her.

"And for your information Harry, Cedric hasn't told me what he's going to do. As far as I know he knows as much as you." Harry nodded showing he understood.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger! Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office now. Not you Mr. Potter, your sister." Grunter Mad eye moody, Vesper shivered, she always did when he was near.

* * *

"Wait, Professor, how is this fair, I mean putting Harry's two best friends and his sister down there, how's he going to know who to save?" asked Vesper in McGonagall's office worried about her brother.

"We have based this selection on the ball at Christmas; hopefully Mr. Potter will work out whose is whose savoir. You're Mr. Diggarys; Miss. Granger is Mr. Krum, Miss. Delacour is Miss. Delacour and Mr. Weasley is Mr. Potters." Vesper nodded slowly then drank the poison.

Vesper suddenly gasped for air that her lungs felt had been deprived of. She opened her eyes and saw in her disoriented vision that she was in the black lake, she could hear people cheering and shouting, one voices stood out yet it only whispered in her ear, she turned to see Cedric.

"Are you all right Vesper?" he looked concern she nodded still a little disoriented, Cedric then pulled her along to the main stand in the middle of the lake. He help her out and her limbs felt heavy as he wrapped a fluff white towel around her she looked up at him and saw he was shivering, he was soaked and his hair flopped down his face he also had a fluff white towel around him. She wrapped her arms around his chest as his hands went to her waist holding her tightly. His cheek resting on her head, as both close their eyes to the mayhem that erupted as victor Krum and Hermione surfaced. Vesper felt Cedric move his hands up and down her arms and body.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiles up at him, as he kissed her again this time on the lips.

As the students walked back to the school Vesper sneezed,

"Bless you, love," Cedric hugged her,

"Err, no, get away, you can't get sick!" she tried to push him away but he didn't move, "Fine, be stubborn, Err. I think I got some nasty sickness from that damn lake." She muttered putting her head on Cedric's shoulder and pulling the fluffy towel around her tighter.

"Well you did try and swallow the whole thing." Cedric chuckled leaning his head on top of Vesper's. She was muttering something that's sounded like, "stupid lake, stupid tournament, stupid fish people." Cedric tutted

"Vesper be nice." She huff, closed her eyes and murmured "silly boy," a smile tugging at her lips, Cedric kissed her forehead, "only yours." He whispered. He was about to kiss her on the lips, when she suddenly pulled away for him and sneezed. Vesper made a frustrated sound and put her arms around his chest.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" hissed on twin, Vesper turned to him in the darkness.

"It's a classroom you two, nothing is going to jump out at you."

"Yeah, but what about Moody, with that eye?" Said the other

"He's not here; he went with Harry to look at the last task. Now come on, or is it too scary for you?" she said slyly knowing that there would respond the way she wants.

"Never!" there hissed at her. The three crept into the Dark Arts classroom,

"You two look down here, I'll look in the office." She told them as she saunter up the stairs.

As she looked around the office she saw a large chest, she opened it slowly and peeked inside, the chest was a lot deeper than it was on the outside, and at the bottom was a figure of a man. When he looked up at her with a hand covering his left eye, things snapped in her head.

"Oh My God," she hissed her hands covering her mouth.

"Well done Miss Potter." Said a loud gruff voice that should belong to the man in the chest, but it was coming from just behind her right ear, she gasped and swirl around, to face the false Professor Mad-eye Moody, his wand was in her side.

"Who are you?" she asked hopefully loud enough for Fred and George to hear, but not loud enough to cause suspicion.

"Haven't you worked it out yet? You're smart. Smarter then most, I'll give you that." The fake Professor licked his top lip.

"You're a Death eater."

"Yes I am, and unfortunately I can't have you running off to tell Dumbledore before the plan is complete." He hissed pulling his wand from her side to under her chin.

"You're Plan, what is it?" she was trying desperately to buy time; he hasn't said anything about the twins so she knew they where safe. - For now.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well I really doubt your going to let me walk out of here alive, so I guest it's my last request." She knew and he knew that only one of them was going to leave this room alive and it wasn't her.

"Hm, very well, but only this once shall I give a last request." He smirked evilly at her. "In the last task when your dear brother takes hold of the cup he will be transported by port key to meet my master."

"But, how will you make sure it's Harry who gets the cup and not any of the others?"

"Good question Miss Potter, but I will make it so Mr. Potter wins" he smiled evilly again making her skin crawl.

"That's cheating." She had no idea why she was discussing cheating with a Death eater. He chuckled darkly.

"I have watched you all year Miss Potter, do you not think that I have notices the little hints you give your brother and Mr. Diggory, you work things out faster then they do. You help the Weasley twins with there pranks. You're sneaky and a good liar." He stepped closer to her so he was breathing his hot breath on her pale face. "You Miss Potter would have done well in Slytherin, and as a Death eater." He moved some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"I would never be a Death eater. I will not follow a man who was destroyed by a small baby. Is that really the kind of leader you want?" she asked him. She saw him stumble for words, he knew it was true.

"It doesn't matter!" he stepped away from her and pointed his wand at her heart. "You are very pretty, too bad." He smiled mannishly then growled "_Avada Kedavra!" _Vesper screamed in an attempt to get someone's attention before she was over come with darkness. Her last thoughts were of Cedric, Harry, the Twins and Her family.

* * *

The Weasley twins rummage through some stuff in the class room, there heard the sound of some one approaching. The pair hid in a cupboard, before either one of them got chance to warn Vesper in walked Professor Moody.

The brothers heard everything being said in the office. Then there heard the killing curse, the brothers held on to each other and bit their hands to stop them yelling out and going to there sisters aid. They watched through a crack in the door as the imposter dragged Vespers body out of the office, he then covered it and throw it over his shoulder, then walked out.

Fred and George couldn't move. There sat shaking, staring at the place there sister in arms had lain. Tears of fear and loss rolling down their faces.

George suddenly stood and got out the cupboard, took hold of his brother and there fled the room in silence. Once out there made for Dumbledore's office, shaken and scared and angry at them selves for not protecting her. There slipped on the stairs and pushed passed any one that got between them and there goal.

Once there got to the stair well there resized that there did not know the pass word. Fred yelled at the statues to let them in.

Professor Mcgonnall saw the distress of the boys and went to tell them off but stopped when she saw the look on their faces,

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said in a gentle voice

"It's Vesper she, she…" Fred started but couldn't finish his eyes watered and he turned his back on her, she looked to his brother

And he said very quietly

"Dead." She looked at them for a long second, determine that the pranksters where not lying but how could she be dead? She said the pass word and the three of them hurried up stairs. There burst into the office to find Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk looking worried.

"She dead," Said one twin

"Who?"

"Vesper Potter," said Mcgonnall her voice softer then normal as she held the twins

"How?" Dumbledore now stood and rushed around to the three

"Moody, but he's not moody he's some one else. A death eater," Said the other twin, Mcgonnall gasp and looked at Dumbledore

"She was always smart, she got him to talk before…" muttered Fred, still shaking

"Did he see you?" asked Dumbledore the twins shook their heads. "Tell me what happened." And they did, they cried, there got angry and there felt ashamed

"You boys did the right thing, if you had confronted him, he would have killed you. Now wait here, Minerva. I will send Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory here while the others teachers search the grounds."

After what seem like days Snape appeared at the doorway to Dumbledore's Office,

"We found her, in the forest, alive. The curse hit a necklace she had on." Said Snape who had found her, "it appears that the imposter has fled, and the real Professor Moody is in the hospital wing."

"Thanks Merlin," was muttered by a few people and smiles replace frowns and tears of sadness and worry were replayed by happiness.

Cedric was muttering with a small smile on his face, "the necklace I gave her." He closed his eyes in happiness.

"Where is she? Can we see her?" asked Lupin wanting to make sure she was safe again.

"She's in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey has assured me she is alright just needing to rest." With that Snape left as the large family of Remus, Cedric, Harry and the Weasley left Dumbledore's office for the hospital wing.

* * *

Cedric held her cool hand, she was paler then normal and he was worried that she would never wake up. It had been two days and someone was always with her, much to Madam Pomfray's displeasure.

Vespers hand twitched in his, he smiled and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. Then put it on his cheek and closed his eyes wishing her to wake up. He longed to see her beautiful blue eyes, he longed for her smile. It brought a frown to his face as he knew it could be a long time before he would see then again.

"Why are you sad?" asks a soft yet raspy voice, that Cedric recognized as his sweet angel. 'Yep I am defiantly going mad.' He thought.

"Because you're taking a long time to wake up," He muttered low to only her

"But I am awake."

"No you're…" he looked up into soft blue eyes and the curious look that made her just plain adorable.

"Can I have my hand back?" she asked and he let go of her hand and leaned forward took her head gently in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"Wow, I like that hello." She smiles as there broke apart. Cedric and Vesper talked, well Cedric talked Vesper just listened to him, about what had happen since the attack.

"Cedric, Im ok, Im not going to die," Vesper Joked as Cedric frowned, his eyes never leaving her.

"I know, but you were hit with a killing curse. I've, I've never been so scared in my life, Vesper." He said quietly as if admitting a big secrete. He gently stroked her face with the back of his hand.

He had refused point blank to leave her side for more then an hour. "I love you so much; I don't think I could live without you." He mumbled, Vesper put her small hand on his, she leaned in to it.

"You know I love you too, Cedric," she said quietly and kissed the palm of his hand, "with all my heart." They smiled at each other, for a while, before Cedric leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

There was a discreet cough beside them. The pair turned to see Dumbledore, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey, Cedric sat back quickly, his face pinker than before, he looked everywhere but at the people in front if him. Vesper let her golden red hair fall over her face and she glanced at the people to her side quickly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled happily, his eyes twinkled as if he knew a great secrete. Madam Pomfrey looked flustered and Lupin looked torn between wanting to physically hurt Cedric and being embarrass of seeing his Goddaughter snogging her boyfriend.

"We just came to check up on you, Miss Potter, and it appears your feeling much better." Dumbledore smiled, Vesper nodded shyly, shooting a look at Cedric, who look like he wanted to floor to open up and eat him, then feel Lupin's heated glare.

After Cedric had been 'persuaded' to leave by Dumbledore, Sirius had appeared and along with Lupin sat by Vesper's bed side.

"Uncle Remuse, I'm fine." Vesper said for what felt like the twelfth time.

"I know but are you sure?" he worried

"Yes,"

"You would get hit with a killing curse and live, by the only dark wizard who would impersonate mad eye." Sirius said cheerfully. Cheerful whether it was that she was alive or the fact he was aloud out, no one knew. Lupin nodded, he was sat on the chair beside the bed as Sirius had sat on the bed, looking, almost like a child on Christmas day.

"Any idea of who it was?" Vesper asked

"None, but Dumbledore thinks he's still about, so Hogwarts has extra security; we'll just have to wait till mad eye wakes up."

Vesper nodded

"'Aren't you existed, Ves? Someone's been murdered, someone been nearly killed, and they is the triwizard tournament." Sirius rocked on his knees "it's like a murder mystery with deadly games through in."

"I don't want to know how dangerous it is, my brother and boyfriend are doing it."

" Yes, and I heard that's not all, Mr Diggory is doing," Sirius smiled, not a nice smile, but one as if he knew something that you wouldn't want the person your sat with to know.

Vesper smiled back, a little nervous, her eyes sliding to Remus then back to Sirius.

"I, I, don't know what you mean, Siri." She stuttered knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Oh, really," He twirled a pretend moustache, "I have heard," he said slowly, enjoying tormenting his goddaughter, "from reliable sources, about you, Mr Diggory and a certain prefect's bathroom." No matter what, Vesper couldn't stop the memories flooding her mind or the blush that crept along her cheeks. She shot a glance at Lupin, who had one eyebrow raised clearly interested in what happened.

"We were, we just, we, the egg. We were finding out the clue, from the egg. "She nodded because that's what they did- at first.

"Together?" Sirius asked determined to get her to admit it.

"He wanted me to help work out the clue." She said slowly

"Admit it!" Sirius shouted jumping up to stand on Vesper's bed, to impatient to wait any longer. "You had aaaahhhh!" he started before falling off the bed, with Vesper's help.

"Oh, do be carful Siri, don't want you permeably damaged." She said sweetly

"How can I…" he started sitting up

"You will." Her voice was deadly there was no denying the threat in her words. Sirius blinked owlishly, backed away and licked his lips nervously.

"So, you manage to work it out then? The egg." He had learned the hard way not to piss off a redheaded female.

Remus chuckled, watching the tables turn on his best friend.

* * *

"Cedric, Im not letting my boyfriend or my brother wonder around outside with a know death eater out there, the more eyes the better." Vesper stated as she, Cedric and Harry made there way to the quidditch pitch that had been transformed into a maze.

"Fine, I know I won't win this." Cedric moaned, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Harry simply rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I thought you would join us." Dumbledore smiled and started telling the champions about the maze and the securities protocols, now in place. He then turn and had a private word with the teachers, while Cedric went to talk with his dad, Harry moved closer to his sister.

"You ok?" asked Harry

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." Vesper smiled, her eyes wondered around the area. It was too dark, too many shadows.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move behind Harry, she saw the shine of the quarter moon reflect off eyes, she pushed Harry out of the way and she felt strong arms go around her arms and chest her capturer put her own wand to her neck, his other arm was rapped tightly around her waist.

"Any of you move to follow me, and this time she won't wake up!" he hissed at them moving both of them back.

"Barty you don't want to do this, do you?" Dumbledore's tried to carm Barty. Barty stopped and looked at Dumbledore

"Oh but she's smart, smarter then you. She is everything a death eater should be." He hissed as Vesper started to struggle in his arm. He took hold of her hair yanked it to one side, exposing her neck then he licked her. She stilled immediately, her eyes widen at his action. He chuckled darkly, backing in to the mazes. When far enough he picked her up and ran to the port key.

"Put me down!" yelled Vesper still struggling to be free. She was suddenly dropped on the floor; she landed on her butt with an "uff" sound. As she looked up Barty's face was barley five centimetres away from her. She gasped in surprise.

"Stop struggling or I'll use you as bate to lure them here and I'll kill them!" he spat she nodded as he hauled her to her feet by the back off her shirt and dragged her along with him.

They reach the cup and Barty grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on the cup, putting his on it as well. He had one hand still on her waist which held his wand.

Vesper looked up to see the dark figures of Dumbledore, Snape, Harry and Cedric.

The pair landed with a bump in a graveyard, the cup lay at the side forgotten for now.

Barty pull Vesper towards a large black caldron. He pushed her to her knees, one hand griping her hair. He stood and looked around.

"Wormtail, I've got Potter!" he shouted, soon a small fat man, who looked like a rat appeared from no where it seemed. He carried a small bundle in his arms covered in black cloth.

"That's the wrong potter, Crouch. Or can't you tell boys from girls?" Wormtail sniggered. Barty growled.

"Well at least I got one, unlike you I don't hide away like a snivelling little rat you are."

"Wormtail." Hissed a voice from the bungle, it reminded Vesper of a small baby in the arms of its mother. Both Barty and Wormtail stopped there quarrelling, and bowed their heads.

"Yes master"

"It is time. The same blood runs in her veins as in her brothers."

"Yes master" Wormtail murmured as he went to the caldron and dropped their "master" in it. Wormtail then produced a Knife, and moved towards her.

Barty pulled her left hand and away from her body and held it open. Vesper struggled as Wormtail got closer, the knife glinting in the moon light and he raised it towards her.

"Keep struggling and it will be your pretty little hand he takes." Hissed Barty in her ear. She stopped struggling immediately and hissed as the blade cut across her palm.

Wormtail drop three drops of her blood into the pot, followed by his hand – which he cut off. The caldron boiled and burst into flames emitting a creature out of it.

The creature was tall and skeletally thin, with a face whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. Its hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness.

Vesper struggled in Barty's arms missing what was being said and done, suddenly Death eaters apparated into the grave yard, Vesper stilled wanting to hear what was being said. "Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself... disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me..." he suddenly ran around angrily ripping masks off several followers. "Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."  
Lucius Malfoy sank to the ground "My Lord had I detected any sign... a whisper of your whereabouts..."  
"Oh there were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers." Voldemort intrepid  
"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present since you're... absence..." he removed his hood "That is my true mask." Voldermort hiss angrily, before turning towards Barty and Vesper, he smiled creepily and leered over them both.

"My dear, Miss Potter, I shall offer you a choice, I, being a merciful lord, ask if you will join us. Barty here thinks you have a real potential to be something great, it would be a shame for it to be wasted." Voldemort said to Vesper, who was still in Barty's arms, she took a deep breath, knowing what she will say will most likely get her killed. She looked Voldemort in the eye and stood as straight as she could in Barty's arms.

"That is a very generous offer, my lord, however I must refuse it." She said bravely. Surprisingly Voldemort nodded understandingly,

"I must respect your decision, but maybe one day you will change your mind." He turned away from her to his followers and continued to scold them.

Vesper eyes the triwizard cup in the corner of her vision, if she could reach it, maybe she could get home and warn people. She knew her wand was in Barty's back pocket along with his own, and he was holding her too tightly she couldn't reach it.

So while Voldemort's was unknowingly distracting his death eaters. Vesper throw her head back hard, hitting Barty's mouth and nose. Barty shouted in pain and surprised, letting her go, she stumbled away quickly, towards the cup. She tripped when Barty had grabbed her ankle, she kicked out and lunged forward grabbing the cup with both hands as Barty clasped hold of her legs tightly. Vesper looked over her shoulder and saw Voldemort and his followers enraged faces as she and Barty disappeared. Vesper felt the familiar rush take over as she clung to the cup tightly, praying she would land somewhere with lots of people. There landed with a loud thud out side the maze that Hogwarts had put up for the tournament. Still disorientated from the port key, Vesper struggled to get up. Barty's shadow loomed over her, clutching the front of her shirt, he yanked her up then he slapped her hard across her face, letting her fall back to the floor.

"You stupid bitch!" he growled at her.

Vesper was breathing hard trying to not show how frighten she was. She suddenly realised how cold it was, her breath was visible, as was Barty's. The feeling of unhappiness suffocated her, the dread filled her. She looked up into Barty's eyes and saw the same fear reflected in his eyes. He quickly pulled her up and pulled her in front of him like a shield. Both of them shaking with fear as they felt the approach of the dementors. Barty griped his and Vesper's wands tighter in his hand, his other hand griped around Vespers waist, clutching her clothes in a tight grip.

It was silent. The only thing Vesper could hear was her own heart beat in her ears, and the sound of both her and Barty breathing.

Then it begins.

Black cloaked figures swooped down on the pair. At least four attract them. The pair screamed as the demons feed off their happy memories. Barty fell to his knees dragging Vesper with him as, he ether refused to let her go or was unable to. The wands in his hand forgotten. Vesper felt cold long fingers grasp around her neck, a hard, cold, tight mouth on hers.

She knew what this was: a dementor's kiss. She could feel Barty loosen his grip on her, in her peripheral vision she saw the same thing happening to him. Vesper began to feel light headed; she could almost feel her soul moving in her body, moving towards her mouth to the waiting creature. She didn't remember closing her eyes but she must have as she struggled to open them again. She felt her tears drip down her cheeks. Warm to the coldness she felt. She held on desperately to memories of Cedric and her family. A white flash, lighting up her close eye lids, she remembered feeling the dementors grip loosen but as everything went black, as did she.


	3. The Defence

A/N I am Sooooo sorry it took so long there really is no excused like college or anything. I don't own them but please comment. I would also like to dedicate this to my friend Scott who sadly passed away age 18 from cancer this year.

* * *

It was a dark night in London. Down one particular street there was a loud crack and two shadowy figures appeared, the pair held on to each other with one hand and the other was holding a small suitcase each. One of the figures was female, about 5'5 and had shoulder length golden red hair that looked blonde in the pale moon light; she wore a long coat that showed her curves perfectly. On her hands she wore finger-less gloves, one hand wrapped tightly around her small suitcase the other holding on to her partners arm. He was about a foot taller than her and looked at her with soft eyes; he too wore a long dark coat. He took hold of the woman's hand and pulled her along the pathway to number 13.

Between number 11 and 13 a battered door emerged out of nowhere, followed by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as if an extra house had inflated, pushing those on ether side out of its way. The pair stepped up the worn stone steps. The door was painted black and was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent.

The man knocked on the door of number 12, which had just materialized. The young woman on his arm reached up and softly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Cedric." She smiled

"For what, love?" He asked looking at her adoringly

"For everything, for staying with me and taking me away for a bit,"

"Silly girl, of course I would stay with you, I love you, Vesper." Cedric pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she smiled hugging him tightly.

The door opened reviling a middle-aged red haired women looking flustered, behind her were two men fighting on the floor. The woman smiled, ignoring the pair on the floor.

"Vesper, Cedric! How wonderful to see you dears, how was your trip?" she whispered hugging both and closing the door behind them.

"It was amazing, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Vesper smiled, putting her bags down and eyeing the men on the floor as there scrambled apart and stood up, brushing them selves off, as if nothing had happened. Both men although young looked tired and ill. The taller of the two had a few more gray hairs then the last time Vesper had seen him, she smiled and hugged him.

"Hello uncle Remus"

"Hello Vesper," he smiled hugging her tightly as if making sure she was in one piece. The other man had long black hair and would have looked handsome in different circumstance. He shook Cedric's hand then roughly pushed Remus out of the way and hugged Vesper tightly.

"Hello Sirius" she chuckled, there had become fast friends after her fourth year and had a strange brother/sister relationship.

Mrs. Weasley hustled them all into the kitchen were the rest of the Weasleys' and Harry – Vespers brother- and Hermione greeted them.

Dinner time that evening was noise and filled with happiness. Later after dinner, Cedric and the adults were talking quietly in the kitchen while the others had gone top bed.

"She seems so much happier after what happened last year. The trip must have done her good." Remus said happily, trying not to think of the shell like creature that was left in his goddaughters place after having her soul nearly sucked out of her by dementors after she was kidnapped.

There was a sudden loud terrified scream upstairs; the adults looked at each other for a second before following Cedric up the stairs.

Everyone was out in the hall way looking confused and scared, everyone that is except Vesper, who was no were to be seen.

Remus had found her first, in a dark room next to where she had been sleeping. Vesper was huddled in a corner; her wand was just out of her reach. There was two other figures in the room, one was crouched over her, whispering things in her ear as she hid her face in her hands. The other stood over them both, his skin almost glowing in the darkness. The others entered the room.

"Damn I thought I got all the Bogart's on this floor." Sirius muttered darkly. The creature that towered over Vesper turns to the new comers and hissed. It was snake like and Harry said its name in shock,

"Voldermort," He had seen him in his dreams

Most of them gasped and shrunk away from it. The creature stepped forward, its eyes on Remus, who was stood in front of every one. It changed; it became Vesper, however she was covered in blood and what looked like claw marks. Her face was wet with tears and blood, she looked terrified. She raised her hands as if to defend herself.

"Please uncle Remus, it's me," she gasped in pain as she coughs up blood. Everyone stood transfix, watching her.

"Ridiculous" grunted a deep voice at the back of the group. The creature screeched and disappeared. The group were visible shaken as there turn to the real Vesper. Everyone could hear the other Bogart whispering to her; yet none could make out what it said. Mad-eye mood went to stun the creature, but Remus stopped him.

"No, you might hit Vesper." Cedric had started too edged towards her, he could here her sobbing and it broke his heart.

"Vesper, sweetheart?" he said as he saw her pale hand move towards her wand. The creature was distracted be Cedric and Vesper's wand sprang into her hand, she muttered a spell and the Bogart flew across the room. Mad-eye and Remus took care of it. Cedric carefully slide down beside her, careful not to make any quick movements. He gently pulled her into his lap, to comfort her, she was shaking and crying. She curled up against him, holding on to his shirt tightly, she hid her face in his chest.

"So much for getting better," Sirius muttered, his eyes scrutinizing every shadow.

A few days later, Mrs. Weasley walked into the Kitchen of number 12 humming happily as the teenagers opened there Hogwarts letters.

"Hermione and Ron have just made Prefects" she said happily starting on making dinner.

"That's good; I was begging to think the twins had corrupted them." Vesper sniggered "what's yours say?" she asked Cedric as he opened his letter. He smirked and leaned forward towards her, the smirk becoming devilish.

"Looks like you're going to have to behave yourself, Ves. I'm head boy." Vesper raised a delicate eyebrow

"Well then," she said over coming shock "you're going to have your work cut out for you." She smiled playfully; Sirius chuckled happily murmuring to Lupin that the pair reminded him of himself and Lupin.

"Indeed," was all Cedric said leaning forwards and kissing her.

"you don't think," Sirius said loudly " Dumbledore going to try what he did with us do you?" he ask Lupin " Try and get Diggory here, to controlled these three a bit," he gestured to Vesper and the twins.

The next morning the Weasleys', Harry and Hermione and Cedric left to get school surplices.

"We're going to Diagonal alley, Vesper sweetheart; you stay here and make sure nothing happens." Mrs Weasley told her looking pointedly at Sirius who sat at the table with Vesper, as everyone got ready to go. Vesper nodded grudgingly, she, like Sirius was confined to the house. Cedric bent down to kiss her goodbye.

"Bye love," he kissed her gently

"Hm, be good Mr Prefect." She smirked knowing that he hated being called that. Cedric narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"I find that's incapable when you're in the room." He kissed her again, this time hard and longing. Someone coughs loudly, and the pair broke apart, Sirius glared meaningfully at Cedric.

"Bye love" Cedric said again quickly, kissing her head so he wouldn't be tempted

"Bye" she said before scowling at Sirius.

Later that day the group had return and upon entering the hallway heard singing and laughter from the kitchen. When Mrs. Weasley enters the kitchen she gasped in shock.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she shouted as Sirius stop singing a rude song about a troll and a gnome and a bottle of French wine. The others squeezed in the kitchen behind her. There saw that there was at least 10 empty bottles of fire whiskey and a couple of empty chocolate wrappers scattered across the table.

Vesper sat in the same place as this morning, one hand covering her mouth in hopes to stop herself from laughing, the other holding a nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey on an angle. Sirius sat opposite her looking confused and very drunk.

"Yes, Molly my dear." He said after a while

"What have you done? What happen?"

"you said distract and happy and …" he waved his hand a Vesper, before falling off his chair backwards, causing Vesper – as well as the others- to burst out laughing.

"No! You have just gone and gotten drunk!" Mrs Weasley screamed moving around the table looking at tho she would strangle Sirius.

"Wong!" Sirius said suddenly sitting up. "I have acquired a drinking partner. "He smiled happily as Remus Lupin walk through the kitchen door. He looked from Sirius and Vesper to Mrs Weasley and the Fire whiskey.

"What did you do?" he all but growled

"It was just a little drinkie" Sirius smirked

"What all day?"

"Well not all day, we stopped for lunch." Sirius smiled

"She 17 Sirius,"

"And she drank more then me."

"Did not" Vesper slurred as Sirius staggered to his feet and tried to glare at her.

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did" Sirius nodded as Vesper made a "nawah" sound from behind her bottle. Remus snatch the bottle out of her hand. Vesper looked up surprised and shock at him.

"Siri, Siri, he just, he just took my beer." She said sounding as if she would cry, Sirius looked up at Lupin and glared,

"How, how dare you, take the lady's drink." He hissed opening another and passing her it. Lupin took it from her.

"sit down and shut up" he growled at them both, Sirius sat down but moved his chair closer to Vesper who placed a finger on her lips in an attempt to shh everyone.

"What kind of example do you think your setting for these kids?" Lupin asked Sirius waving his hand towards the group of teens that had yet to move from the door way.

"A good one," He said happily

"Cedric," Vesper said happily, nudging Sirius with her shoulder, "told you he'd come." Sirius looked as if he was sizing Cedric up.

"He doesn't look so big." He said finally crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well he is" she insisted

"I'll show you big, Ves, Ves" he grumbled undoing his belt.

"SIRIUS!" shouted Lupin and Mrs. Weasley

"What?" he asked stopping his movements

"Sit down and don't move." Lupin growled glaring at his best friend.

"It's alright, Ves, Ves, I'll show you later." Sirius patted her knee.

"You will not!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, Sirius was about to ague back but wisely closed his mouth when he saw Lupin's furious face.

"We left you in charged, and this is what happens!" Mrs. Weasley shouted standing next to Lupin.

"Actually, you left Ves, Ves in charge." Sirius pointed out.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me, I'm only 'ittle" Vesper protested

"Ves, Ves, your hardly small, love, just look at these." He placed a large hand on her chest, Vesper look at it thoughtfully,

"They not that big," she said in a small voice

"OK" Lupin said in a loud voice wanting to move away from this conversation. "You two" he pointed to Vesper and Sirius "will go sober up, you lot "he said gesturing to the group of teens "will go pack, I believe it is nearly dinner time," he turn to Mrs Weasley "so if you please Molly"

The group started to leave slowly, however Cedric went towards Vesper and held out his hand to her,

"Come on, love" he smiled as she took his hand and looked lovingly at him, she turned and stuck her tongue out at Sirius, who was getting glared at. Vesper stumbled along side Cedric, to their room where she feel asleep in his arms. Soon after he started packing their belongings, when dinner was ready he gently kissed his angel awake.

Cedric and Remus watched Vesper through the doorway; she stood in front of the fire, a glazed look in her eyes, as if she wasn't really in the room. She played with what would have been her necklace but it wasn't there anymore, so she was touching nothing but air. The mask she wears in front of the others slipped, the traumatizing events of the last year still leaving a horrid black scared on her life.

She suddenly blinked back into where she was, she looked around as if unsure of were she was. She looked down at her hand and dropped it when she saw she held nothing. She turns and saw Remus and Cedric's faces slipping from worry to forced happiness. She smiled too forced of course. She didn't want them to know what she saw.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly

"Dinner." Both men said, looking at each other, Remus continued, "Cedric came to get you for dinner but you were both taking your time so I came to find you both." Vesper nodded and left towards the kitchen.

The large black dog growled dangerously at Cedric, as he pealed his lips away from Vesper's, the dog push between them both. The station was crowded with parents and students saying good bye. Vesper chuckled at the dog and bent down towards it, she stroked his head and watched the others say goodbye.

"You be good too mutt, not to much fire whiskey" she smiled then the dog licked her face, "err gross" she laugh wiping her face with the back of her hand. She hugged the dog and felt his paw on her back as if he was hugging back. "See ya Siri" she whispered earning another lick to the face.

"Hey! Hey, enough of that." Mrs Weasley said hugging everybody randomly. Vesper hugged Tonks next; the pair had started to get close over the few weeks that they had known each other. Vesper then said good bye to everyone and ruffled Sirius's fur again, he nip playfully at her fingers as she got on the train. As everyone disappeared from view Cedric turn to Vesper,

"Time to go sort out the prefects," He smiled nodding towards Hermione and Ron. He kissed Vesper longingly, making the others turn away from the private moment.

"See you later" she replied breathlessly as Cedric winked and set off down the corridor with Ron and Hermione.

"Come on then," Ginny said pulling Vesper out of the thoughts.

"Well love to stay and chat, kids, but I have a deal to sort out, however I will find you later," Vesper said making her way down the corridor.

About 20 minuets later Vesper found Harry and Ginny with Neville and Luna.

"Hiya guys," she smiled sitting next to Ginny. Everyone said hello and went back to talking about Neville's new plant. That at that moment exploded, covering everything in Green slime. Neville stuttered apology's as the door opened revealing a shy looking Cho Chan who said a quick hello to Harry then scurried off towards her friends. Before the people in the compartment could clean up the door opened again. Cedric stood looking at the group cover in what look like slime and he burst out laughing. Vesper scowled at him, then flicked some slime at him. It got him across the face and mouth; he stopped laughing and scowled at her. Vesper looked pleased with herself even tho she was covered in slime.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" he said playfully, Vesper nodded not looking at him. Cedric nodded once, stood up straight and wiped the slime from his face, and then he carefully wiped it over Vesper's face. He chuckled and after she got over the shock she also stands, very close to him and very slowly takes some slime from her hair and looks him in the eye as she very deliberately pulls his jeans open with one hand and deposits the slime down his pants. She laughs as he tried to get it out. He manages to get a handful and glares menacingly at her. Vesper backs into the corridor, watching him carefully. He suddenly lunges forward, She squeaked and jumps to the side, then she ran down the corridor, laughing, followed closely by Cedric.

Half an hour later, Vesper and Cedric came back, both unable to keep a straight face. Cedric was covered in green slime and Vesper looked a lot cleaner.

"What happen to you?" asked Hermione as Ron laugh. Vesper reached for her wand in her bag above Ginny and Luna's heads, and said simply, "Slimed." As she reached for her bag, her shirt rid up exposing pale creamy flesh, Cedric, unable to leave her skin alone, let his hands dance over her flesh, he whispered in her ear then kissed her neck before sitting down next to Ron, pulling her with him, so she sat in his lap. Vesper made herself comfortable then cleaned herself and Cedric up with a spell.

"So how is being a perfect, so far?" Vesper asked Hermione and Ron, who told her everything.

"I don't understand why you weren't made one, Ves." Ron said suddenly

"Oh, well McGonagall told me that I lack the ability to behave myself fully," she told them happily.

The compartment door open, reviling three smirking Slytherin's.

"Still trying to be a good girl, Potter?" said the sneering blonde, who wasn't as broad as the others but he was just as tall. If he had not been sneering he would have been handsome, not that he wasn't already.

"Trying," Vesper smiled as the others glared, she leaned forward a little as if to tell Malfoy a secret, she spoke quietly yet everyone in the compartment heard. "Of course, it does help to be doing the head boy," She winked and almost innocent look on her face. Cedric looked at her quickly then went back to glaring over her shoulder. Draco Malfoy smirked a little freer, it could almost be a smile, and then he saw who was with her.

"I see your still alive, scare head."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry gritted his teeth

"Heard you were attack, I got my hopes up. Looks like I'm going to be _dogging_ you, with me being prefect now." Malfoy's eyes slide from Ginny then back to Vesper. He looked like he was about to say more but Vesper interrupted.

"Draco," she said in a firm voice, Malfoy dipped his head slightly in her direction acknowledging her; he smirked again then left, followed closely by his goons.

Vesper picked up a forgotten chocolate frog and began breaking it into piece and eating it. The cabin was silent and she looked up to see everyone's eyes on her. She chewed slowly then swallowed loudly.

"What?" she asked confused feeling uncomfortable being the center of attention

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily. Vesper shifted in Cedric's lap to look at her brother directly.

"What do ya' mean? What's goin' on? We act no different to how we normally act."

"What so you treat Malfoy like a human being?" Ron asked before Harry could.

"he is, ya' know it wouldn't kill you to be nice to people." Cedric knew Vesper's temper was rising, as her Yorkshire assent seeped into her words.

"People, yeah, but Malfoy?" Harry argued, Vesper could feel her blood boil, who was he to say who she could talk with or act like?

"And whys that? 'Cos 'e is decent when you get pass the offensiveness?"

"Malfoy decent?" Harry's voice was now raised and nearly everybody in the compartment looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes, oh, chosen one, 'nd if you got off that pedestal your on, maybe you would realize that!" Vesper stood shouting at him she was one of the few who could kick him down a peg or two. She turns and left, slamming the door behind her. The compartment was silent everyone stared at the door unmoving until Luna spook.

"She is right you know." She said before turning back to her magazine, Ginny nodded grudgingly as Ron and Harry scowled at them. Cedric put his head is his hands,

"She's always right," he stood and got her bag before leaving in the same directing she went. There was now an awkward silence left in the cabin.

Cedric found her with the trolley eating a bar of chocolate, as she always did when she was upset. He gently rubbed her back, knowing that if he pushed her in to telling him what was wrong, then she would push back and not tell him anything.

"You don't have to tell me what happen between you," he said softly. Vesper nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. It was quiet for a while.

"We both got lost in Nocturnal alley. We looked out for each other, well you had to, there, and it was the scariest 4 hours of my life." She said quietly, Cedric nodded encouraging. "He must have wandered away for his mother and I wandered away from Remus, I was 6. I'm surprised he even, remembers. We were both so young, too young to see what happens down there, much too young." She felt silent and he kissed her hair. He had heard what happens in _that_ alleyway, it made him shiver, it must have been horrible for a 4 and 6 year old.

"'Arry wouldn't understand. He hates Malfoy and will only ever see him like that."

"Sometimes it's hard to changes people's minds," Cedric said quietly "especially if they're as stubborn as you." He added playfully, making her smile.

"I love you, Ced." She smiled

"Love you too, Ves. Come on lets get changed." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

A week had almost passed at Hogwarts School and Vesper Potter was finding the little benefits of being with the head boy.

"So head boys get their own room?" Vesper said happily sitting on Cedric's lager double bed.

"Yes, it's more private." Cedric said watching her with want in his eyes. She took out the pony tail from her hair, letting the golden red tassels free from their bond. She gently used her hand to rub her scalp and loosen her hair, she noticed Cedric's stare.

"What is it?" she asked looking unbelievably like a goddess, with her hair loose and her shirt open showing just enough skin but keeping her modesty, she wore very little make up, her pale skin almost glowing in the soft candle light, she half sat half laid on Cedric's bed, and managed to drive him crazy.

"You do know how tempting you are, don't you?" he narrowed his eyes stalking towards her like a predator staking it's pray. Vesper smiled cheeky, her eyes smoldering. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, passionate and animalistic, and she replied just as wanting. It had been a while since the pair was together like this. He pushed her gently on to the bed fully.

"Wands away" Umbridge said sweetly walking down the steps from her office, her small piggy eyes glaring at everyone who had their wands out. "They will not be needed."

Vesper Potter sat next to her boyfriend Cedric Diggory, this was one of the few classes they had together, and Vesper was taking advantage of it. Her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley sat behind them, scribbling down on a large piece of parchment more ideas for their joke shop. Vesper's knee would brush against Cedric's and he would do the same, both needing to have physical contact with each other.

"What are we going to do read books all year?" hissed the two Hufflepuffs in front of Vesper and Cedric.

"Exactly," Umbridge smiled. "Detention Miss Potter."

"What…?" Vesper looked up in shock, she had been to busy staring lovingly in to Cedric's eyes.

"Do not answer back!" Umbridge shouted

"I didn…." Vesper was interrupted by Umbridge again

"Do Not Speak!" Vesper turned to Cedric, noticing that he looked angry, she looked to the twins, and both looked confused and shocked. They had not seen Vesper open her mouth once, until Umbridge gave her a detention.

"good, now everyone open your books to page 4" Umbridge continued, everyone opened ' Defense yourself against dark arts – volume 2' most people had read this book in their second year, now that they were in their seventh it seemed foolishly easy. "Now I want a 5 paged essay on the dung beetle and how to recognize them." The whole class looked at each other, 'Dung beetle?' what has this woman been thinking.

Later Vesper and Cedric meet up with 'the trio' as their have been dubbed, in the library, after seeing Snape sneer at Umbridge.

"I don't think I've seen Snape detested anyone as much" Vesper whispered to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Cedric nodded unable to keep the smile from his face.

"What apart from us?" Ron sniggered

"Speak for your self," Vesper giggled,

"Shhh!" shushed Madam Prince

"Well Umbridge is a piece of work," Hermione said quietly

"You're telling us, she gave Ves a detention because the Hufflepuffs in front of us were talking. " Cedric told them, Vesper nodded taking one of Cedric's hands in her's. About an hour later she left for her detention saying she would meet the trio back in the common room.

When she did meet up with them, she had a dark look over her face and she held her left hand to her body as if it hurt. She throws her bag into her dorm then stomped back out towards the kitchen, comfort food was needed.

Vesper stumbled into the kitchen and found it almost empty apart from the house elves and one Draco Malfoy who looked up at her in shock.

"Comfort food, thank you" she muttered to one of the elves, who happily brought her a bar of chocolate, she sat at the opposite side of the table to Draco. He stood holding a large bottle of butter beer in one hand and he picked up two glasses in the other, before placing the glasses in front of her and pouring a generous amount into each glass.

"Looked like you need it," he said, stealing some chocolate. She nodded thanks and took a sip. Suddenly Draco grabbed her hand, as she put the glass down.

"What happened?" he asked trying to hide the concern looking at her scared hand in his. Vesper chuckled humourlessly

"Umbridge" Draco nodded once and turns to the nearest house elf

"Ice and water" he order, he then held her hand carefully and applied water to wash away the dried blood and ice to cool the marks.

"Thank you," Vesper smiled. Draco lent his head on her's with an awkward hug.

"Not a word." He muttered not wanting his image ruined, being nice to a Gryffindor of all things. They stayed like that for a while until the clock struck and Vesper stood up. She smiled at him.

"I believe you should go back to your dorm now, Mr Malfoy, we don't want you getting into trouble." He nodded his head in agreement and also stood and drained his glass of liquid. The pair left the kitchen and they quietly and made they way towards their dorms , at the corridor where to two part Draco gave a little bow and whispered " Good night Miss Potter" Vesper smile and did a little curtsy and said softly "goodnight Mr Malfoy" and they parted ways.

They was a rousing welcome from the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold. Ron collapsed onto the nearest bench looking as though he was facing his last meal. Soon after Ron and Harry arrived at the table Angelina Johnson hurried them alone to the Gryffindor changing rooms.

The Slytherin team was already on the pitch waiting for them. When the teams kicked off, Harry dodged a bludger and set off on a lap of the pitch, Draco Malfoy was doing the same.

"And its Johnson- Johnson with the Quaffle what a player, I've said it for years-"

"Jordan!" yelled professor McGonagall

"Just a fun fact, professor, adds a bit of interest- and she'd ducked Warrington, passed Montague, she's – ouch- been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe… Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and – nice Bludger, there from George Weasley, that's a bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught be Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse- passes to Vesper Potter, and yes gentlemen, she is still going out with Hufflepuff captain Cedric Diggory, but will it last when the pair meet on the pitch-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry professor- a boy can only hope- anyway Potter dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger- close call, Vesper- and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what are there singing?" Jordan paused for a moment to listen, and then quickly started commentating again loudly in hopes to drown out "Weasley is our king!"

The game carried on and Slytherin scored two more time before Vesper almost scored for Gryffindor before she was trapped between two Slytherin. One took hold of her waist. The other grabbed her broom. In one swing the broom was gone and she was flying into the stunned spectators of teachers. She crashed into three teachers, one being McGonagall another being Snape. There landed in a heap, Vesper staggered to her feet swearing in a language that made McGonagall's and Snape's eyes go wide. She the staggered to the rail looking over the Quidditch pitch, She whistled once the leaped over the side. Surprising the bystanders and landing on her broom which zoomed to her aid. The she zoomed off.

Everyone was watching her so intensely that there didn't notice that the Gryffindor team's Beaters aiming and hitting the Slytherin team with their bats and the bludgers that came within hitting distance. Slytherin manage to score again and there was an edge of panic in Harry's desire to find the snitch, if he could get it and finish the game.

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Potter, Vesper Potter that is, she takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for the goal, come on now, Vesper- GRYFFINDOR SCORE! Its forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle."

Harry soon caught the Snitch; he had almost snatched it out of Malfoy's hand. Unfortunately Harry was knocked of his broom by a Bludger. He heard the whistle, and uproar in the stands as well as Angelina's frantic voice.

Vesper landed ungracefully on the floor some feet away from the rest of the team as there surrounded Harry, she had a cut lip that was bleeding down her chin, a cut on her right cheek and the beings of a black eye on her left. She was aware that Draco Malfoy was making snide commence towards Harry, bating him and it look like Fred and George too.

"- Potter and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"said Malfoy, leeringly. What he didn't count on was the fact Vesper had moved closer during his little speech, when he did notice-too late- she punched him in the face, a mere half a second passed before Cedric pulled her away before Harry and George leapt on Malfoy, punching and swearing.

Shortly after the boys were pulled apart by Madam Hooch, "what do you think your doing?" she screamed. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning in pain, he had a bloody nose and kept his head down. George was sporting a swollen lip and Fred was still being force able restrained as was Vesper. Harry and George were sent to their head of house, while Fred and Vesper were dragged away.

Cedric pull Vesper to the hospital wing where she was quickly seen to.

Later that night Vesper Potter creep back into the hospital, there the only occupant was a tall blonde boy with a miserable look on his face. She had waited until she was sure they would both be a lone.

"Draco," she said softly stopping by his bed, he jump and moved as if to defend himself.

"What come for another go?" ha said roughly, eyeing his wand on the bedside table.

"No, I, I came to apologies. I'm sorry I hit you." She did look really sorry, and Draco could do nothing but stare at her.

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" He ask

"Yes," she smiled knowing all was forgiven, she turn to leave, when he spoke up,

"I suppose, I apologize too," he said, "about offending you," he gave a small smile "but don't tell any one." He added quickly. Vesper smiled and nodded, she left him knowing that if anyone asked the conversation never happened.

"Vesper!" called Cedric as she wander back towards the Gryffindor tower. "What are you doing out here?" He asked hugging her gently,

"Nowhere, I just went for a walk." She smiled reaching up and brushing her lips against his. Cedric kissed her softly then took her by the hand and pulled her towards the head boy's room, he never took his eyes off of her. He lifted his hand to her face when there were outside his door, he let his fingers lightly trace over her cheek, his lips formed a soft smile and there was nothing but pure love in his stormy eyes.

"I love you, Vesper, so, so much" he then kissed her, feeling how her body reacts to his.

The next morning Vesper hurried into charms just before the door closed, she sat beside Fred; she slipped her tie over her head and straightening it, before flipping her collar down.

"What happen to you?" Fred smirked as she hurriedly finishes dressing.

"I slept in late," she answered smoothly

"Really, 'cos this morning your dorm mates asked us where you where, you didn't sleep in your bed last night, did you?" Fred's smirked wider

"I never said it was my bed I was sleeping in." she winked smiling at the now shocked look she was getting. Fred wasn't expecting her to admit it so openly.

A few days later after a talk with Hermione and some talks with Harry, Vesper agreed to help Harry with the DA. A secrete organization to allow the students of Hogwarts to practise and use defence magic that they're supposed to used in Defence against the dark arts. Vesper had volunteered herself, Fred and George to help stop Flinch and others (mainly Slytherin) from getting in.

The week before Christmas break mistletoe had sprung up around the school, once under it you could not move until you where kissed. Vesper and Cedric stayed close together so if ether one of them were caught there would have each other. Unfortunately, one day when walking through the doors to the great hall to meet Cedric, Vesper was caught. She looked towards the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric surrounded by fan girls, as she called then, she turn to she who she was stuck with and was surprised to see that it was Draco Malfoy.

Cedric looked towards the doors to the great hall for the 100th time and his heart gave a jolt, there in the door way, trapped by the mistletoe was his beautiful Vesper. Although he couldn't see clearly who she was with, he notice that what males had seen her trapped there had started stroking towards her, like they were hunters and she was their pray. Cedric turned back to see that she was with Draco Malfoy. Although Cedric knew Malfoy was mean and crude to everyone he was generally pleasant to Vesper.

Draco Malfoy panicked; he did not want to be snogged by some random female. He turned and saw to his relief that it was Vesper Potter, the one girl- woman that he could actually be himself around. Draco looked for Cedric knowing that the two were never far apart, he saw him hip deep in admires and seemingly unable to help his sweetheart. Draco also notice that both his own and Vesper's admirers where converging on them. He turned back to Vesper and saw her looking up at him, being that the top of her head came up to his eye brows, a small shy smile on her lips. He also had that smile, he quickly yet carefully tilted her head upwards with a finger under her chin and quickly brushed his lips with hers. As soon as he could move he hurried off, pink faced, before anyone could say anything to him.

Vesper stumbled towards the Gryffindor table, unaware that most of the hall including Cedric had seen it.

"What was that?" ask Fred as she sat down,

"What?" Vesper asked hoping he wasn't talking about what just happened

"Malfoy and that kiss," George told her the whole table seem to be listening

"You saw that?" she gasped turning red and sinking into her seat, looking around.

"Ves, _every_one saw that," Fred said sitting opposite her

"It was the mistletoe" she exclaimed

"Then why not wait for lover boy and leave Malfoy?"

"'cos of the fan girls and he kissed me." She finished quickly, casting a look at the Hufflepuff table and seeing the fan girls moving with Cedric as he moved towards the Gryffindor table.

"Vesper, he's a Slytherin and a Malfoy, he can't have." Harry said casting glares at the green table.

"Well maybe he didn't want to be kissed by a fan girl." Ginny replied and Vesper shot her a grateful look. The boys mumbled into their food, not sure what to say. Cedric slid in next to Vesper at the table.

"Hello love," he said kissing her cheek, Vesper smiled lovingly "hi"

"So you and Malfoy?" he was trying not to let his jealous show.

"It was the mistletoe, Ced" she explained

"Oh, I know" he smiled throwing his arm around her. Secretly glad that it wasn't anyone else especial not one of her admirers. He kissed her hair as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

Vesper and Cedric were dragged into Dumbledore's office by a very unhappy Umbridge. Vesper stumbled and pulled down Cedric's shirt, which was all she was wearing, some of the paintings Wolf whistled as she went past, Cedric wore only his boxers and shirt, which he had manage to grab when the professor saunter into his room.

"Albus! Do you know what I caught these two doing?" Umbridge rated

"No, but I have a feeling you will tell me." Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at the pair, "although you could have let them get dressed before dragging them out her in the middle of the night."

"There were, there were, there were having sex." She stuttered

"Well you interrupted us; we didn't manage to get that far." Vesper muttered quietly, Dumbledore hid a smile.

"I know what I saw, Miss Potter!" Umbridge shouted trying to intimidate Vesper, she looked unaffected.

"Hm, you walk in unannounced and without knocking into the head boys room. Why did you do that? Do you want us to but a sock on the door or something next time?" Vesper asked her, Umbridge looked stunned.

"I believe Miss Potter has a point, what were you doing?" Dumbledore asked

"I was going to asked Mr Diggory something." Vesper rolled her eyes at this, but stopped feeling dizzy, her vision blurred and the scenery changed in her eyes, see was seeing a long dark corridor. There was something slithering beside her.

Cedric looked at his girlfriend concerned, as did Dumbledore. Vesper's breathing had become shallow and her eyes were clouded with white. Umbridge thinking Vesper was faking it, started to shake her roughly, Dumbledore pushed her aside.

"I will not have you man handling my students!" for once Dumbledore looked angry

"Vesper can you hear me?" Cedric asked holding his by her elbows. She didn't reply, but her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Cedric caught her and gently laid her down on the floor cradling her head. Dumbledore knelt next to her.

"Deloris, fetch professor Snape immediately!" Dumbledore ordered Umbridge scurried out reluctantly; Dumbledore looked down at Vesper as Cedric moved some of her golden hair away from her face. Vesper's eyes fluttered open, as she gasped for air.

"Mr Weasley, He's in trouble!" she gasped as Cedric helped her sit up.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore

"The snake, Voldermort, Ministry, Mr Weasley," She said, her head ached, Just then Professor Magonnal burst through the door with a pale sick looking Harry and a scared looking Ron.

"Dumbledore, Potter had a, had a… well a nightmare," she said

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry said quickly

"Does this have to do with Mr Weasley and a snake?" Dumbledore asked

"Err well yes." Harry said staring questionably at Vesper and Cedric on the floor, wearing very little.

The Christmas holidays had arrived and Vesper had sent Cedric home to his family so now she was very bored. She sat in number 12 taping her finger nails in the kitchen table; the Weasleys and her brother were at the hospital with Mr Weasley. An idea appeared in her mind and she smiled jumping up from the table and collecting what she needed.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus as Vesper pulled on her hat and gloves at the door.

"Out, if I stay in here any longer I will go insane, uncial Remus" she said

"Well you can't go out alone." He reasoned knowing that it was hard to keep her caged. She was a free spirit she needed out.

"Oh I know." She whistled, pulling out a lead "walkies," suddenly a large black dog pounced into the hallway, knocking Vesper and Remus over in its attempt to get to the door

"Be careful, Sirius." Remus warned, helping Vesper to stand. Sirius barked and scratched at the door impatiently. When Vesper opened the door, he raced out.

"Just like a real one" she grinned following the animal out into the snow.

Vesper gasped for breath as she lay on the cold ground, Sirius panted exhausting next to her. They had had a snow fight and taking it in turns to chase each other around the street. Sirius was laid out comically in his dog form and Vesper giggled every time she looked at him. She closed her eyes letting the new snow flakes rest on her pale skin.

She opened her eyes and stifled a scream. There was a boy, maybe a year older than her, standing over her. Sirius sniff in his direction and slowly rolled over and looked up at the boy, he was a muggle.

"Hello," he said simply, his eyes only on Vesper, the look in them made her uncomfortable. She sat up and looked at him wide eyed.

"hello." She said a little unsure, her eyes flickering between the boy and the almost white covered animal beside her.

"Im Jeremy Greengrass, who are you?" He asked in a strong London accent, holding out a gloved hand to help her up.

"Vesper, Vesper Potter." She said taking his hand to help her up.

"What were you doing?" he asked

"Just taking the dog for a walk," She said looking down at Sirius laying on his side, "he's getting too fat." She said quietly as Sirius huffed at her, Vesper laughed.

"You're not from around here are you?" Jeremy said not paying any attention to the dog.

"No, Im from Yorkshire, Im just visiting." She said quickly trying to think of the streets in the area so she could say she was from one of them and the boy might leave her be.

"Really I live around the corner," he nodded to the end of the street, Vesper smiled unsure of what to say. "Your fit," He muttered as there both stood in the snow awkwardly, Vesper smiled a little and muttered,

"Err, thanks." Sirius stood then and sniffed again in the boys' direction, he shook the snow from his coat and growled, pushing himself between Vesper and the boy.

"Nice dog." Jeremy grunted just noticing the pitch black wild looking animal.

"Yeah, he bites" Vesper replied as Jeremy moved to pet the dog.

"You should have a mussel on him them." He said angrily as he tried to move around the dog but failed

"He only bites people, he doesn't like. Come on now Siri, time to go home." Vesper said feeling uncomfortable, she turned to walk up the road, away from the boy in hope that he would leave, but he grabbed her arm before she moved too far away. Sirius snapped at him barking and growling loudly

"Wait! I want to see you again." He demanded, Vesper watched the last of the snow flakes land before replying

"Im busy,"

"Doing what?" his voice was mean and demanding again.

"Family stuff, come on Siri" with that she started to leave again, walking up the street hoping to lose the boy. Sirius turned slowly following her; he nudged her hand with his cold nose.

"Wait!" Jeremy yelled running up to her but stopped when the angry looking dog snarled at him, he could smell the boy's intentions. "Boyfriend?" he asked, Vesper smiled thinking of Cedric,

"Have one, yes." She turned to leave yet again, but Jeremy walked with her

"Do you love him?" he asked bluntly

"Yes" she eyed him suspiciously putting on hand in her pocket with her wand.

"But the real question is do he love you?"

"Yes, he does." Vesper's gut feeling was that she didn't trust this boy

"How do you know?"

"'cause 'e tells me every day, 'e kisses me whenever I see 'im, why do ya' want to know?" Vesper saw Sirius's lips curl into a snarl, her temper matched his.

"Because I love you, baby." Jeremy stated as if she had to agree with it, that she had no say in it. "And you know you love me too." Vesper's blood boiled, how dare he! She stopped herself from openly cursing him and stared at him.

"I've only just met you, how can you possibly love me?" Closing her mouth in a hard line.

"Because you're gorgeous and I want to do you." He tried to step closer but the snarling black hell beast stopped him.

"You want to do me?" she said with unmoving lips, the dog growled dangerously, wanting to attack.

"No need to bitch about it." He said just realising she was angry

"No need to bitch," she repeated, "you walk up to me, a complete stranger and you want me to have sex with you? Siri, cover" Siri moved as if to attack, snarling and snapping. Vesper felt something in her pocket beside her wand; she pulled out one of the Weasley's sweets, ones that cause boils in embarrassing places and the only one the pair had yet to find a cure for. An evil smile formed on her lips.

"Wait!" she yelled stopping the pair, "maybe I was a bit harsh, no hard feelings" she fluttered her eye lashes. Siri look as if he would explode with anger. "Here have a sweet, they are really nice." She had a look of a sweet innocent girl with a wicked look behind her eyes which she kept hidden. Jeremy took the sweet hoping to score points with her. Vesper waited until he swallowed it before saying to him.

"Now we really have to go, Siri." She was gone before Jeremy could reply.

Vesper and Siri hid around the corner in a small park under some bushes, Siri huffed at her showing his displeasure at leave the boy unharmed.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow and wicked smile on her mouth "I just gave him a sweet, from the Weasley twins. Unfortunately there is not an antidote." The pair watched the boy walk passed, a short time later the pair considered it safe at went home. Once they reach number 12 Siri became Sirius.

"What was the sweet?" he asked shutting the door quietly

"Boils," she smiled taking off her hat.

"I didn't see any,"

"Well, their not in a place you show to the public, but it makes sitting down very uncomfortable." They laughed

"Vesper?" asked a very familiar voice, Vesper smiled widely and jumped into the person's arms. "Where have you been?" Cedric chuckled.

"Around," she smiled and his lips formed themselves around hers. "When did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago, Lupin said you were outside, I didn't see you."

"We were in the park, around the corner,"

"Really? I saw a boy around there, sitting on a bench, he didn't look very comfortable." Cedric told her, Vesper and Sirius laughed.

"I'm glad your back," Vesper mumbled pressing her lips to his.

"Me to," Cedric held her close and kissed down her jaw.

"Hey! I've seen enough of that today, and I'm not getting any, so bugger off." Sirius grunted. Vesper and Cedric chuckled, Cedric put her down and the three of them left for the kitchen. Once there Sirius scrabbled into his chair. Vesper pulled Cedric closer to whisper to him, knowing Sirius would only moan at her.

"I love you Cedric,"

"As I love you, Vesper," He replied kissing her gently before wrapping her in his arm.

"What did I just say?" Sirius yelled as the pair chuckled.

Vesper had had enough, the damn portrait of Mrs. Black scream continually as Remus and Sirius struggled with the drapes. The drapes had been open almost continually for the last four days and Vesper couldn't take the screams any more before she went mad. She stood at the bottom of the stairs hands over her ears, as the men tugged the drapes,

"…YOU NO GOOD…" It screamed

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU MISRIBLE OLD HAG!" Vesper snarled, Mrs Black was stun into silence as the normally quiet, pleasant girl looked truly ruthless. The drapes where finally closed

"She's never done that before," Sirius mutters to Remus before ruffling Vesper hair in gratitude, "just like your mother. "He told her.

The rest of the year was uneventful for Vesper until one night when the DA was caught. The room of requirements was suddenly silent apart from the loud banging coming from the other side of one of the walls. It blow open and in the dust stood Umbridge with Flinch and a hand full of Slytherin. Everyone in the room froze,

"Detention all of you, now who organized this?" Her piggy eyes scrutinizing everyone. The atmosphere was like that of a bird trapped in a snakes gaze, no one dare breathe. "Very well, you!" she pointed suddenly to a scared looking first year. The Slytherin moved forward looking like hyenas ready for the kill. The boy look terrified as there toward over him. Vesper twisted out of Cedric's grip as he had taken hold of her when Umbridge entered, she stood in front of the boy looking like a mother protecting her child, and image many people saw when there looked at Vesper.

"Why do you pick on someone your own size?" she growled at them before turning to Umbridge "you want the leader, im here leave the kid alone."

"I should of known, you with your filthy godfather," Umbridge smirked and Vesper gritted her teeth.

"No It's me" Harry spoke up unable to watch his sister take the blame alone. Vesper shot him a look as Umbridge smirked widely and nodded to the Slytherin's who advanced on the pair. Vesper twisted away from the towering 7th year

"I am perfectly capable of walking thank you very much." She snapped " and leering is not a good look on you." with that she left the boy in her wake her head held high as Umbridge followed with the others. When at Dumbledore's

Office the now smaller group where greeted by the minister, Percy Weasley and Kingsley Who worked at the Ministry.

"We have you now, Dumbledore." Fudge told him happily as Percy put a hand on both Vesper's and Harry's shoulders.

Words were exchanged but Vesper hardly registered them as she wondered what Umbridge would do to the others. She was brought out for this train of thought when Umbridge slapped her across the face, Umbridge them jumped back as if burnt. Dumbledore stood behind his desk for the first time that night he look angry.

"I have told you before, do not man handle my students." He told Umbridge before turning to the Minister, "Now you are under the impression that I will come quietly, but let me tell you I have no intension of going to Azkaban." With that he clapped his hands and the room was filled with smoke, when it cleared Dumbledore was gone.

"Well you have to admit minister, that mans got style." Kingsley smirked.

Harry stormed in to the Gryffindor common room,

"Dumbledore's gone. He left." He said looking pale, the others crowed around him, but Vesper pulled out his invisibility cloak and scurried off out of the room, she had a bad feeling about this. The next morning at breakfast, she was scribbling hurriedly on a small piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked his arm going around her small waist as the other held some toast.

"Instructions," she said simply not looking up at him

"What for?" he asked peering at it over her shoulder, but she hid it from him and smiled, Vesper kissed him softly then said in a quiet voice

"You'll see," Cedric looked curiously at her, as did George who sat at her other side. Vesper went back to writing.

"Miss Potter," the sound of a sickly sweet voice said, it could only belong to one person: Umbridge. The hall became silent as Vesper scribbled furiously. "You are here by expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." The hall erupted in cries of protest; everyone like Vesper, even some Slithering had fallen to her charm over the years.

However Vesper finishes her notes quickly, she then kissed Cedric again and crushed the parchment into George's hand with a wink. Then with a cheeky wave she left the hall. Silently checking that everything needed was in place for her boys.

Vesper stood outside the great hall waving cheerfully at all her friends a smile on her face as she blew kisses towards them,

"Alright Miss Potter, That will do! Will you please leave!" Umbridge yelled frustrated her piggy eyes glaring darkly at the girl.

"Its be a pleasure," Vesper smiled bowing towards her then she winked at the crowed "let the fun begin." She clicked her fingers and chaos erupted, she then turn and left. Glade to be free of the awful woman, Vesper sent her cases ahead of her to London, as she prepared to walk to Hogsmead. She would miss everyone, she loved school but even she has her limits. She was sick of that woman condemning her for the simple fact of who her family was, Remus a werewolf or a filthy half-breed as Umbridge liked to say, and Harry who claims He-Who-Must-Not –Be-Named has returned.

Vesper stumbled up the path way to wards number 12, knocking gently on the old black door, she waited. The door was flung open by a worried looking Sirius, who stared at her open mouth, then suddenly hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Siri, air." She gasped as he released her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded catching her wrist and dragging her inside, and proceeded to drag her to the kitchen. Where surprisingly most of the Order were getting ready to leave. There all stopped and stared at her.

"Erm, I was expelled," Vesper muttered sheepishly, hating to be the center of attention. Remus caught her in a hug squeezing just as tightly as Sirius had.

"How do you know it's her?" Moody spoke up after a few seconds eyeing her and Remus with both eyes.

"What do you mean? What's happen?" Vesper asked catching the look on all of their faces

"Harry had a vision; Voldermort had you in the Ministry." Sirius said, "Shook him up quiet a bit, hell shook us up too."

"But I'm fine, in fact how could _he _know I wasn't in school?"

"Who knows?"

"Wait I know Harry, Where is he now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you have noticed Siri, but Harry likes to play the hero. Please tell me you know he isn't down at the ministry right now looking for me?" Vesper exclaimed, the others all looked a little sheepish now.

"Shit," Sirius mutter leaping to his feet. Vesper rolled her eyes in frustration, and followed Sirius out the door.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked catching her elbow, he was worried and scared the only way a parent who has almost lost their child would be.

"I'm going to help, and then I shall kick some sense into that brother of mine and any one who gets in my way." Vesper's jaw was set and years of experience has taught Remus that even if he locked her up somewhere and forbid her to leave, she would just do it anyway.

At the Ministry Vesper swirled around the others, occasionally letting out a cackle to rival Bellatrix Lestrange who was locked in a duel with Sirius, Vesper began to duel Bellatrix's husband. The pair was suddenly thrown back from each other after a curse was fired from both of them.

Vesper hit Bellatrix as she was about to send the killing curse at Sirius, the curse went wide and missed him. Both women landed with a thump on the marble like black floor. Bellatrix struggled to get up then she kicked Vesper in the stomach before trying to make her escape, however she tripped as Vesper clasped hold of her ankle and yanked it away from the woman. Bellatrix snarled as her wand was just out of reach, she lasted out and placed a well aimed kick at Vesper's head, after hearing a satisfying crack she scurry out the room followed but the sound of her laughter echoing behind her.

Vesper only remembers closing her eyes in pain and opening them as she was being taken to St. Mongos hospital. Her head swam with blurry lights and shadows, her head felt like it had be forced open with a spoon, gauging into her skull like you would a Mellon that was the only thing she could feel.

"Vesper, Sweetheart?" a shadowy figure moved in to view, it was familiar to Vesper but it just hurt to think right now.

"Ow," she muttered and she heard someone chuckle

"She'll be ok, just a headache for a while otherwise she will be fine." Another voice said. Vesper closed her eyes it was to much effort keeping them open and she slept, unaware of her adoptive family clustering around her.


End file.
